Meet Me Halfway
by Ryu-and-Lali
Summary: Although he was clearly trying to assess her stance, Relena could not help her pulse from quickening at the sudden closeness between them. No slash.
1. Alive

_**I love rewrites! This one is actually a rewrite of one of our fics on Lali's own page it was called With or Without You. It was originally going to be an edit and then transfer, but we ended up with an entirely new first chapter. **_

_**We've been working on the fic as a whole for about ten years and have finally been able to get this typed. Please enjoy and please review. Thank You!**_

_**Disclaimer: We do not own Gundam Wing, if we did, we would have been some pretty fantastic five and seven year olds and Lali wouldn't be going through an ice chai latte with drawl. The ice chai latte is very important to her well being.  
**_

_**Meet Me Halfway**_

_**By: Ryu and Lali**_

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

_**Chapter One: Alive**_

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

The year is after colony 197.

Mobile suits have been destroyed, and the Preventers Organization has been expanded from the Earth, into the Colonies. To prevent further situations, such as the Mariemaia incident, the Earth Sphere Unified Nation has been abolished, and in doing so, the Earth Sphere has chosen to fall under one just ruler, and _elected_ the former Queen, Relena Darlian-Peacecraft back into her rightful position. She now resides in the former Sanc Kingdom, and with the aid of Quatre Raberba Winner of the Winner Corporation, she's gradually been rebuilding the ancient city, restoring it to its former glory. The world is now at peace and knows that if it came down to it, and if asked, Relena would step down, for she was far from being a tyrant.

The Gundam pilots have found themselves moving on from their war torn lives and have sought out some form of normalcy. Duo Maxwell had returned to the L2 Colony cluster, taking up residency with Hilde Schbeiker, who he'd met during the first 'Operation Meteor'. In further effort to move on with his life, he proposed to the woman. They now reside in the Sanc Kingdom for their duration of their wedding arrangements. Following his marriage, he intends to work part time with the Preventers.

'Trowa Barton' returned to the L3 colonies with Catherine Bloom, and following a DNA test, run by none other than Sally Po, they finally had tangible evidence that the two were indeed siblings. Upon this discovery, the man decided to make Earth his permanent home, and went into Preventor housing, signing on as a full time employee. On weekends, he still works with the Circus Troop, and visits his sister. Despite discovering his birth name, and the turmoil caused by the Barton foundation, he has now legally registered his name as Trowa Barton.

Quatre Raberba Winner has returned to the L4 colonies, and has taken over his late father's business. He is handling the repairs for his own colony, as well as heading the rebuild of the Sanc Kingdom on Earth with Relena Peacecraft. He has homes in both locations, as well as several others across the globe, for traveling convenience. He has slowly started to reconnect with his twenty-nine older sisters. The Maganac Corps. are still close with him. Although he is busy with the Winner Corporation, and heading the L4 colony cluster, he is still an active member of the Preventer organization, and is one of their head financial backers.

Wufei Chang, following the downfall of the Mariemaia Army, returned to Preventer headquarters with 'Preventer Water', Sally Po. He has since signed on as a full time employee, and also lives in Preventer housing. He has become Sally Po's full time partner, and in doing so, carries out a majority of the organization's missions. Their involvement with each other is unclear. They are currently stationed in Mexico.

Upon his return, Zech Merquise, AKA Milliardo Peacecraft, continued his work with the Preventers. Lucrezia Noin continues to stay by his side, even following the Mars Terri formation Project. Although things were strained between the two out in space, they are returning to the Sanc Kingdom to live together in Peacecraft Manor along with Relena.

Lady Une continues to head the Preventor Organization. Upon being released from the hospital, and following a legitimate DNA test, Lady Une has formally adopted Mariemaia Khushrenada. The girl was proven to indeed be the late Treize Khushrenada's daughter, despite previous speculation. Although confined to a wheel chair presently, Lady Une is hopeful that the child will someday walk again. Post-Christmas Eve of AC-196, she continues to keep her son out of the public light until she is ready for him to be acknowledged by the world. The young child is currently seven months old.

And Gundam Pilot Heero Yuy?

Although he is currently off the map, the others catch glimpses of him from time to time, and he is present for every public appearance made by Relena Peacecraft. His true involvement with the Preventors is unknown. He is everywhere and anywhere, as needed.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

_**Chapter One- Alive**_

_**Spring: 197**_

_**Preventor Headquarters: Lady Une's Office**_

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

"Glad to have you two back." Une smiled. "The Mars project lasted far longer than I originally thought, sorry about that. You two must have been going stir crazy out there alone."

Noin sighed, and rolled her eyes.

"That's the understatement of the century." She muttered, sitting down beside Zechs at Une's desk. "Next time, send us someplace with more human life, where we can stay in civilization. I don't think I could handle solitary confinement with this man again. I love him to death, but he's not the most sociable of us all." She joked, nudging the blonde affectionately.

Une only chuckled. She knew Zechs well. With those few short years she spent at Treize's side, she knew the man better than most. She had been privy to many conversations between the two men, and it was more of Treize speaking, and Zechs either agreeing or disagreeing, without so much a word being uttered from the blondes mouth. Therefore, she could fully understand Noin's frustrations, at having been locked alone in a spaceship with the man.

To Une, Zechs Merquise, or rather, Milliardo Peacecraft, was sneaky and she had _never _ liked him.

"Don't worry; I haven't much planned for the two of you for some time. Go home, relax and have a good time. You both deserve it. Take a load off, eat some good food, and keep Relena company."

Noin grinned, and rose from her seat stretching, while Zechs simply sighed.

"I half expected Yuy to be lurking around the manor...guess even I can be proven wrong. I hate to think that she's been alone during our duration in space." He muttered.

"We don't exactly keep tabs on Heero, he's more of a free agent. He's mysteriously here when we need him, but outside of that, we haven't the slightest idea where he's located. Relena hasn't been alone though, she visits this establishment frequently, and Duo's staying with her while he plans his wedding, as is Hilde."

"Figures." He huffed, returning to Noin's side.

The raven haired woman only rolled her eyes at him once more.

"You seriously need to stop being so anti-social, you were never this bad with OZ." Noin sighed, half dragging the man out of the office.

Une couldn't help but laugh as the two retreated. It seemed that Noin was beginning to get frustrated with the man at last several years too late in her opinion.

At least she had the simple pleasure of knowing that the man would be fully annoyed over the next few days.

After all, she had neglected to tell the two that Quatre was _also_ staying at the Manor for the duration of the wedding... and after Noin's frequent complaints from space, it was common knowledge that the Lightning Count loathed one Quatre Raberba Winner with the fiery passions of hell.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

_**Peacecraft Manor: Dining Room**_

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

"Ya know, you have such a huge house... but no one filling it, seems a damned waste in my opinion..." Duo muttered, banging his forehead on the dining table.

Relena nearly choked on her morning coffee withholding her laughter. Hilde however, chuckled openly, and patted him on the head.

"Are you implying that you want to move in on a permanent basis Duo?" Relena asked, raising an eyebrow.

A small smile played across her lips. Hilde rolled her eyes.

"Don't mind him Relena, he's just frustrated with how turned around he gets in this big house."

"Sure... both of you laugh at me. Figures! It ain't funny! I spent an hour, an HOUR trying to get back to bed after my run to the kitchen last night... Every door I opened was some empty living chamber! I swear, next time I see Quatre, he's getting an ear full... honestly! Where the heck did he disappear to anyway, shouldn't he be eating here with us?" He groaned, stabbing a bite of his omelet, shoving it in his mouth. "Seriously, how many bedrooms does this place have? I think I kept getting turned around, I was definitely gone an hour, I looked at my watch..."

"He went to meet with up with Trowa at the shuttle port... he only just arrived this morning." She answered smoothly. "And to answer your question, twenty-seven... and that's just the living chambers, of various styles. We also have four libraries, a medical wing, the main ballroom, the smaller, upstairs ballroom, two sitting rooms, and various other wings for other occasions." She stated, watching as Duo gaped like a fish.

"Who the HELL needs twenty seven bedrooms!" He roared, throwing his hands into the air. "You have TWO people living in this place! TWO! It's not needed!"

By this point, Hilde was in hysterics, clutching her stomach as she doubled over in her chair.

"That's not entirely true." Relena giggled, finally giving up on drinking her coffee. "There are several people staying here. There is of course myself, and Pagan, but my brother will be staying here from tonight on after, along with Ms. Noin, and well," She trailed off with a sigh. "Heero also has his own living quarters... he even chose where he wanted to stay himself, but I'm lucky to catch a glimpse of him once every two weeks, usually only around my conferences. I have the slightest feeling that he slips in on some nights, but he doesn't exactly announce his arrival. I just gradually notice that things in his room disappear, or new things turn up. But at least those small differences let me know that he's still around, even if it is only in the shadows. At the very least, I know he's doing alright, and I'm plenty satisfied." She sighed once more, slumping in her chair.

By this point, she seemed to decide it was safe to take another chance with her coffee.

Duo narrowed his eyes at her and crossed his arms.

"Okay, so there are a total of FIVE live in residents. You still don't need all of that room, it's ridiculous. Quatre's insane if he thinks those rooms will ever be occupied..." he muttered. "And as for Heero, for the love of god woman, tell the man how you feel! He needs to get his head out of his ass and open his eyes! The guy needs a serious reality check." He huffed.

Relena only groaned in embarrassment, which earned Duo a harsh glare from Hilde.

"Duo... I'm fine with the way things are, honestly, I simply happy that he's not gone and disappeared like he did last time. I won't scare him off by whining to him about my ridiculous feelings. It's not fair to him, and I don't think I could deal with him leaving just because I couldn't keep my stupid mouth shut..."

Hilde nodded in agreement, and sipped at her milk before picking up her toast.

"I agree with Relena. If I were in her position, I'd simply be content with the progress made."

Duo only stared at the ceiling in frustration.

"Great. both of you are against me." He grumbled. "Look Relena, I say you wait for a night that you KNOW the guy's in the building, and slip into something sheer and sexy-"

"Duo! I can't believe you!" Hilde screeched, smacking the man with her cloth napkin. "You have to think of what two people you're talking about! Look at her!" She growled, pointing to towards Relena.

Duo raised an eyebrow, and turned his head towards the girl, fighting back the laughter that threatened to escape him.

Relena sat, both arms on the table, face held in a hand, only slightly hiding the fact that she'd gone red as a tomato.

Duo laughed nervously, and ran a hand through his bangs.

"Sorry 'Lena... got a bit carried away there... I do tend to forget that neither of you are exactly normal." He snickered.

"Clearly." she muttered, knocking back the rest of her coffee.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

_**Just outside the Sanc Kingdom**_

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

Quatre smiled as the Peacecraft Manor slowly came into view. He'd been glad to have another chance to get away, and had been so very grateful to Rasid for taking over for him in his absence. He wouldn't have missed Duo's wedding for the world.

"You look extraordinarily happy all of a sudden." Trowa spoke up suddenly.

Quatre turned and beamed at the man.

"I'm just so happy for Duo! It's about time one of us settled down. Unfortunately, most of us are too caught up in work, our pasts, or ourselves to find anyone special. Regardless, this is a joyous time!"

Trowa only chuckled.

"Personally, I don't think it's too late for you. I still don't know why you refused to make a move all of last year-"

"Trowa!" The blonde whined, hiding his head in his hands. "I've already discussed this matter with you. It's just not going to happen and even if it did happen, it would never work out. No matter how hard we worked at the relationship." The man groaned, moving to glare at the roof of the vehicle.

"I'm just saying, that's all." The brunette shook his head with a sigh, and let his eyes drift closed for the remainder of the ride.

There would be no reasoning with Quatre.

The next ten minutes passed quickly, despite the silence, and Trowa was surprised to see Duo waiting for them on the front steps. He eyed the braided man curiously, taking in his less than please expression with a tinge of humor.

As the car came to a stop, he wrenched open his door, and watched Duo squirm in anticipation as Quatre too exited the vehicle.

"YOU!" The man roared, stomping over towards Quatre.

The blonde flinched, and Trowa fought back a snicker as Quatre's eyes widened drastically as the man approached.

"What?" He squeaked, backing away from Duo, his arms outstretched in a protective manner.

"You...you...I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" The man groaned, clasping his hands around the blonde's shoulders. "How could you make a house so incredibly huge and impossible to navigate? Do you have any idea how LOST I got last night? It was like being in the twilight zone...it was a nightmare! Dude, I've lived in the L2 underground, and gotten less lost than I do in this ridiculous house!"

Quatre blinked.

"That's what this is all about? Seriously Duo?" Quatre looked relieved, and a smile even slipped onto his face at this realization.

Duo only frowned, sighing as he shook his head sadly.

"None of you truly understand me, except my darling Hilde...such a shame. I guess I'll have to put up with all of this group's oddities for the rest of eternity. How will I ever survive?" Duo chuckled, dramatically flipping his hair.

"You could perhaps start by cleaning up the potato chip mess that has decided to carpet the floor beside the bed?" Duo's head snapped over his right shoulder, only to find Hilde glaring playfully at him.

"Eh? I don't recall seeing any chips." He smiled, batting a hand at her, feigning innocence.

"Yeah, I'm sure you didn't. Regardless, go pick it up. I don't eat salt and vinegar chips. They can't possibly be mine, although I can't begin to think why you'd eat them either." She giggled as his shoulders slumped and he looked to Quatre once more.

"This ain't over buddy... mark my words! I want a map of this place laid out on my bed by 6pm, sharp, or I might just get cranky." He huffed, allowing his fiancé to drag him back into the manor.

Quatre watched in amusement as Duo disappeared from view. Slowly, he turned towards his friend, and began to laugh.

"Duo can be such a spazz, but I love him anyway..." He giggled.

Trowa nodded, and stretched back against the car frame.

"I hate to ask this of you, considering that we just got here, but could you go to headquarters for me?"

Trowa raised an eyebrow.

"What for?"

Quatre sighed, and began walking towards the steps.

"Duo might actually become a little less than pleasant if he doesn't get his map. Unfortunately, the only copy of the Peacecraft Manor's blue prints are in headquarters' high security vault, and I couldn't possibly create the whole thing from memory, and God forbid I document something wrong." He laughed. "So, can you? You could put that new bike of yours to good use."

The brunette cracked a smile, and nodded.

"Sure, why not?"

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

_**Peacecraft Manor: Front Steps**_

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

Upon entering the building, Trowa had headed straight to the parking garage in search of his motorcycle, and Quatre had headed down the halls in search of Relena. He'd found her in her office, working on documents regarding L5's restoration and repairs. After some quick chit chat, and recommending the best choice in power generators, he'd left her to her own decisions, and had opted to sit back and relax in one of the music rooms.

Around this same time, Zechs and Noin finally arrived back at the manor, for the first time since its completion. Upon their last stay, much of it had still been under massive construction.

"Wow, they really went all out with this place, didn't they?" Noin murmured in awe.

Zechs only grunted, and headed back towards the rear of the truck.

"It's gaudy, and pretty much pointless. I'm pretty sure you could see this place clear as day from any satellite. It's a security risk." He grumbled, heaving some of the boxes and luggage from the truck.

Noin only let out a frustrated groan, and shook her head.

"If that were the case Zechs, Heero would have put his foot down before the blueprints were even approved by Lady Une."

He froze.

"Must you mention that kid? The world doesn't revolve around 'Heero Yuy'and Relena shouldn't seek his approval on anything." He muttered, tossing more of their things from the back onto the cement.

"She shouldn't need YOUR approval either, Zechs."

The man stopped, and peered at her from behind the vehicle, eyes wide.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Noin rubbed her temples, and rounded the truck to help Zechs with the rest of the luggage.

"Simply put, she shouldn't have to seek your approval on Heero. What she does with her love life has nothing to do with you-"She ended in a gasp as Zechs dropped the next bag he'd picked up.

"Love life! What haven't you been telling me! I swear, if he's so much as-"

"Shut up and let me finish!" She roared, tugging on the man's hair. "I said NOTHING about Heero having done anything. What I was getting at was, if Relena is in love with Heero Yuy, regardless if he loves her back or not, it's not really any of your business. She doesn't need your approval to love, and I'm pretty sure that it truly upsets her when you bad mouth him in front of her. She really cares for the guy, and personally, I think Heero really needs that, from someone!"

"Whatever Noin." The man grumbled, tossing her a bag. "Let's not start this argument, forget we ever said anything. We should simply just be happy we're home." He sighed, lifting a new bag of his own from the back.

Noin watched him for a moment before sighing.

"Yes, you're right. I guess. I'm sure things will be less tense once we're settled in."

With that said, Pagan, with Duo close on his heels, began down the steps towards Zechs' truck.

"Need a hand there you two?" The braided man chuckled, wrapping an arm around Noin's shoulders. "You've got TONS of crap to move inside! It'll take you forever with just you two. Pagan's just here to lead the way. I get mega lost in this place." He trailed off with a nervous laugh.

Zechs only shot Noin an 'I told you so' look, and she grimaced.

"That's nice of you Duo, yeah, I'm pretty sure we need the help." Noin smiled weakly, slipping several of the bags over her back, and grasping even more in her arms. "Lead the way Pagan!"

The old man smiled warmly, and lifted two of the smaller bags before turning back towards the manor and climbing up the stairs, Noin following behind him. Duo watched Zechs curiously as he continued to empty the truck, and then lifted several of the boxes up.

"Hey Zechs, chill will ya? You're such a downer, think happy thoughts, and get on with your day." He laughed, and then he two followed Pagan and Noin into the house.

Zechs watched him leave with a glare planted on his face.

"Idiots... all of them... Each and every one of those pilots are imbecile children..." He hissed, yanking more boxes forward. "I swear, Maxwell better not be planning on moving in for I don't care how big of a house it is, I'll end up strangling him..."

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

_**Peacecraft Manor: Music Room II**_

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

Quatre's eyes were lidded as his fingers skated across the ivory keys, the music bursting from the inner cords of the grand piano, shutting out the rest of the world. Here, playing the piano, he was able to truly relax and forget any tasks and problems at hand. It was only after pounding out the final notes, that he slumped his tensed shoulders, and let loose a heave of a sigh.

"You're very good. I can't tell you enough." A voice rang out from behind, stripping the sudden numbing silence from the room.

The blonde jolted, and flung himself from the keys, as if burned. He toppled over backwards over the small bench, and the lid to the keys came crashing down with an eerie, echoing ring. His head hit the ground with an audible smack.

Noin winced, and immediately rushed to his side, helping him right himself, and untangle his legs from the bench's.

"M-Ms. Noin!" He gasped, nearly flailing as her hands slipped under his arms as she yanked him back, and up onto his feet. "I… I didn't know that you had arrived yet. I'm sorry that I wasn't there to greet you. I was just..."

He hadn't seen her since he had visited her and Zechs in space. He had left on a very awkward note, and he still wasn't sure where he stood with her since then. For her to speak to him after he had not called her in nearly a month, he was thankful but extraordinarily shocked. Though, his klutziness in the matter really was out of shock more than anything else.

"Taking a break?" She smiled, and he could feel the heat rise to his face.

The blonde sat back now on the now righted piano bench and she followed, standing behind him.

"Yes." he smiled weakly, rubbing the back of his head. He then looked at her a moment and then sighed. "Ms. Noin, I'm… I'm so sorry I haven't called, I…"

"It's alright Quatre." She smiled at him. "I'm fine, I've worked things out with Zechs, things are going great."

"That's great!" Quatre pulled her into a hug. "I'm so happy! I was so worried that things became even more, strained after our- our...well..." He flushed deeply, and hung his head.

Noin only sighed.

"It was my fault Quatre, don't worry about it. I was just- well, you know what the situation was. I hope you can forgive me."

Quatre's eyes widened, and he perked up at once.

"No, no! You did nothing wrong! I mean, I didn't exactly stop you from, well, kissing me, so, in hindsight, I'm just as much to blame for the situation. I may be small, but I could have tossed you across the room, not that I'd ever do so. Lots of upper body strength. Thanks to Sandrock." He laughed nervously, running a hand through the back of his hair.

At this, Noin fell into a fit of hysterics.

"Oh Quatre..." She giggled, shaking her head. "Honestly, things are fine. Let's just put it behind us, alright?"

Quatre sighed, but smiled warmly as he nodded his head.

"Of course."

"Good." Noin too smiled, and slowly slipped her arms around the blonde's shoulders, resting her body against his back, and her head against his own. "Now, I want your hands back on those keys at once. Don't disappoint me, Quatre."

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

_**Britain Shuttle Port**_

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

He stepped off the shuttle swiftly, taking in a deep breath of air, smiling widely as he made his way from the roped in passenger walkway. He adjusted his sunglasses, and ran a hand through his shaggy hair as he gazed up at the blue sky.

"Earth... it's great to be back." he sighed contently, pausing to retrieve his single bag of luggage from the assisting stewardess.

He looked around the port awkwardly, realizing that unlike previous trips to and from the colonies, no one would be waiting to retrieve him. With a small sigh, he slipped into one of the terminal seats, and rested his head lazily in one hand.

What to do...

He would have to rent a vehicle...or perhaps even summon a taxi, something he'd not once done in the course of his life. But what then? Should he reserve a hotel room? Perhaps a suite? Who knew how long he'd be stuck living in one.

Such a troublesome situation...

"It will have to do for now." He murmured, standing once more with a sigh.

With that, he made his way back outdoors to summon a taxi.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

_**Peacecraft Manor: Dining Room**_

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

"Why the hell are you here? No one invited you." Zechs huffed, staring the other blonde down.

Quatre only cocked his head, and simultaneously, Noin nearly inhaled her cappuccino.

"Zechs!" She cried smacking the man on the shoulder.

"For your information, brother, he _was_ invited. Quatre is welcome in this home whenever he wishes to stay. Also, let's not forget that its _Duo's_ wedding, and that Quatre was obviously invited. I don't understand your dislike for the man; he's never wronged you in anyway." Relena sighed, shaking her head sadly.

"That is what you think." Zechs gritted.

The man was not in the least bit happy that the blonde was there, sitting in his dining room, at his dining table, eating his food, and talking to his girlfriend as if nothing had ever happened between them.

Regardless if that kiss in space had been accidental or not, it had still occurred, and he was not one for forgiveness...

"So Duo, you never did tell us what provoked you enough to pop the question to Hilde." Quatre smiled, quickly changing the subject. "I mean, we all _knew_ you two were living together, but to be honest, you two never really hinted at having a relationship, at least in the presence of us." he chuckled, propping his head up on his knuckles.

Duo blushed, and laughed sheepishly.

"Well... you see..." He stumbled across his words, his cheeks aflame.

"That's because there wasn't one." Hilde giggled.

All attention turned towards her, and she too began to blush.

"You see... even though we were living together, and we clicked, we weren't really dating or anything. Don't get me wrong, there was a hell of a lot of wishful thinking on my part, but with the missions, Duo was gone way too much, and as much as I'd like to say I did, I really didn't know much about him. For a guy who practically never shuts up, he was pretty quiet about his personal life." She sighed.

Duo only groaned, and buried his face in his hands.

"Yeah...you're kind of right. I mean, let's face it Duo, you have a LOT to say, all the time, but as well as we know you, in the present, I can't recall you ever really having talked about anything prior to operation meteor." Quatre murmured, realization sinking in.

"Ah well, I just don't like dwelling on the past too much. It wasn't exactly the most pleasant fourteen years, prior to Operation M." He chuckled. "Yeah, everything that's happened up to this point is significant to how I am now, but I'd much rather live in the present, know what I mean?"

Quatre nodded thoughtfully.

"Yes, I believe I can understand that. Each one of us has our sad memories, as well as those moments we're ashamed of." he sighed, wringing his hands.

Duo easily assumed he was speaking of Trowa's 'accident', but while in presence of the blonde, that subject was taboo.

"Any who, maybe someday I'll have a past worth mentioning to people, but for now, I'm content just taking it day by day." he grinned.

Noin chuckled.

"Cancelling out Operation Meteor, and preventing a Barton Foundation disaster isn't worth mentioning?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Psh... Lady, that's still present day in my world. 'Sides, the whole Mariemaia fiasco was only a few months ago. No one… and I mean no one wants to hear about that crap anymore." He grumbled.

Hilde rolled her eyes.

"We've gotten WAY off topic guys." She smirked, noting the return of Duo's embarrassment as he returned his head to his hands. "As I was saying, Duo and I were really just close friends. I guess that's saying something, considering that I wasn't a part of the group, not until recently anyway. Even during the Libra battle, I was just an outside force acting on my own for the sake of the greater good. We lived together, confided in one another. I gave Duo someone to talk to, outside of the battlefield, outside of the world of the Gundams. I like to think he really enjoyed that." She smiled.

Duo beamed, but the blush remained.

"Of course I did! Between missions, I'd have had nothing to do, no one to talk to. I had no real friends except the other guys, and at the time, we really couldn't get into that friend kind of mood, know what I mean? I wouldn't have had a place to kick back and relax, eat a good meal. Hell, before Operation M, I didn't even really have that. G-man was a total drag, but a great guy none the less." He sighed, sipping at his cola.

"Always glad to hear it, Duo." Hilde laughed, taking a bite of her toast. "But yes... Duo and I picked right back up where we'd left off when Une finally let him leave Earth back in January. We continued making scrap into profit, going about our normal lives, watching television, chatting it up. I still yearned for Duo to stop acting like an ignorant bastard, and realize what I was to him. I kept waiting for him to make that first move, and of course, it never really came. It's amazing, he can be a real flirt, yet at the same time be a total prude. He gets embarrassed too easily." she snickered.

"Hilde! Come on! You're cramping my style!" He whined, groaning into the table cloth, his face flesh against it now in the effort to shelter himself from the several sets of eyes around the table.

"I see what you mean." Relena giggled, biting her lip.

Zechs watched them all drearily, seemingly ready to bang his head against the table top with all the 'girl talk' floating around.

"Yup. Anyways, one day, the day started off like normal. I woke up, showered, attempted to wake Duo from his hibernation...failed, as per usual. Straightened up the house, vacuumed. Tried to wake the guy again, no luck. But then, I made breakfast. Now, if by this point Duo has not woken, it's a sure thing that the mention of food, already cooked, waiting on the table for, will. On this particular morning, even that didn't work. Needless to say, I knew something was terribly wrong. Duo Maxwell does NOT turn down a meal. Ever."

"Men and their stomachs..." Noin muttered, shaking her head sadly.

Zechs coughed, taking another sip of his coffee.

"I'm sorry...I just appreciate the content feeling that I get with a full stomach filled with stuff that's edible, _and_ pleasant on the taste buds. YOU eat cafeteria food for three years straight, and you'll be rather fond of your food too..." He huffed.

"Can I just finish the story?" Hilde sighed, shaking her head.

"Yes, please continue Hilde. You're getting to the good part." Quatre grinned.

A snort sounded from across the table, and everyone turned their gaze to Zechs briefly, before the girl continued.

"Eventually, I managed to drag him out of bed, and get him to the kitchen table. When he barely touched his food, I swore he was ill, but upon investigating, the guy had no fever. He claimed he was fine, and just not hungry. I humored him, for a while. He took a shower, dried his hair. Collapsed back in bed in a tank top and some flannel pajama pants, and popped on the television, nothing special, just the news. He'd left his hair loose, always a pleasant sight. But he lay there all day, seemingly sulking. I went all day wondering what could possibly be eating him. Hell, I even wondered if it had been his birthday or something." She murmured, turning her gaze towards the subject of her story.

"Nah... No clue when it is, just got my age, and even that's a miracle to know." he chuckled, running a hand through his bangs. "Wish I knew though, I could throw one hell of a party now that I've got a decent guest list!" He laughed, leaning back in his chair.

Both Relena and Quatre seemed to be fighting back their giggles.

"Night came, and he was still moping. I turned the lights out, tried to sleep, but the worry was eating away at me. Then Duo scares the living hell out of me by sitting up and the next thing I knew, he was pouring his heart out to me, all because the day upset him and he needed comforting..." She trailed off, a deep flush spreading across her face. "And, well... he got more comfort than he bargained for. I'd had enough of waiting for him, and he went with it. After that, I guess you could say we were officially dating," She gave a nervous laugh, at last sharing the brunette's embarrassment.

Although, no one seemed as embarrassed as Quatre, who at some point during the conversation, had half choked on his tea.

Only Zechs, who had been paying attention, knew that the blonde had nearly had a heart attack when Hilde had hinted at their sexual endeavor. He smirked in amusement, as he too contained his laughter for once.

Hilde couched slightly, and chugged half of her coffee before continuing.

"It was only three days later that we went out to eat, and the idiot choked on his pork bun at the Japanese food stand we'd gone to. Evidently this little ding bat thought it smart to slip an engagement ring into one of the buns, and was so nervous he grabbed the wrong one and nearly shoved the whole thing in his mouth. Imagine my shock when he's coughed his food up, and chugging down a cup of tea, and in the napkin is the ring, amidst shredded pork!" She laughed, nearly doubling over as she went into a fit of hysterics.

Quatre looked appalled.

"You put a ring... in a meat pastry!" He gasped eyes wide. "Could you not have thought of a more _romantic_ method of presentation? Do you not realize that she could have _choked_, much like you yourself did? A pork bun is bread! Pork! And barbeque sauce of a coagulated nature! What were you thinking!" he squeaked.

Duo and Hilde both could only laugh at his expression.

"Quatre, it suited us perfectly fine! It was epic!" Hilde laughed, pecking Duo on the cheek. "I wouldn't change it for the world."

It was then that Quatre, instead of Zechs, slammed his forehead onto the table top.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

_**Lords of the Manor Hotel**_

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

He was _never_ taking a taxi cab again..._EVER_... it was official.

He was _not_ some gallivanting tourist who knew nothing about the area. This was his _home _dammit! Trying to take him well out of the way to score more of his funds. It was outrageous! At least now that he would be checking in, a limo would escort him when and if he needed to be transported, and this he was grateful for.

He was still muttering to himself as he stepped up to the front desk of the lobby.

"May I help you sir?" The woman behind the counter smiled at him warmly, and he immediately felt the tension is his shoulders slacken.

"Yes... I made a reservation about an hour ago. I'll be checking in now, until further notice." He sighed, pulling his shades away from his eyes, slipping them into his jacket pocket.

The woman beamed at him, and nodded thoughtfully.

"Yes, of course. I'll need your name however, before I can tell you your suite number, and give you your key."

He gave a nervous laugh, and began feeling around for his wallet.

"Silly me, of course you do. Schwartz. Ein Schwartz, ma'am." He answered smoothly, opening his wallet to hand her his I.D. and his bank card.

She observed him for a moment before turning back to her computer briefly.

"Yes, it's right here. You'll be stationed in Suite twenty four sir. Second floor, down the hall to your left. We hope that you will enjoy your stay, and just let us know if you need anything, anything at all. The service phone is on the night stand beside your bed." She chuckled, handing him his room key.

He accepted it happily, placing his wallet back into his coat pocket once more.

He sighed contently as he entered the elevator, too exhausted to climb a single flight of stairs after his long journey.

He had never appreciated the handiness of false identities, forged passports, and fake I.D's, but they had sure come in handy in his time of need...

However, it was simply great to be alive.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-**_

_**Please Review! Thank you for reading!**_

_**-x-x-x-x-x-  
**_


	2. Nothing Else I Can Say

_**Ah, finally, we have managed to get chapter two done! We will have chapter three soon! Read and Enjoy!**_

_**We do not own G.W. If we did, Lali would be able to stay on campus this summer as she takes US History and Japanese. **_

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

_**Chapter Two: Nothing Else I Can Say**_

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

_**Preventer Headquarters: Une's Office**_

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

"You came all the way here, after only having _just_ got back, for a set of blue prints? Trowa, I swear, you let the little guy push you around too much." Une chuckled, shaking her head.

Trowa only gave a small smile, and slipped down into the seat before the woman.

"It's not like that at all. I was glad to come. Especially after who arrived just as I was leaving. Zechs and Noin pulled up to the front steps. I don't foresee that going so well, between Quatre and them, for obvious reasons."

"Ah, yes, I'm sure." Une chuckled lightly. "But didn't you feel betrayed when you found out? And yet you're still by his side."

Trowa straightened in his seat, and raised an eye brow at the woman.

"Excuse me? Quatre and I…" The brunette sputtered in his defense, only to be interrupted by the phone going off.

Lady Une quickly rose a hand to him as she reached for the receiver with the other.

"Une speaking." She answered, smiling at the flustered man.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH IT!"

The shrill, panicked voice made both Lady Une, and Trowa who sat several feet away jump in their seats. The woman let out a quiet groan, and rubbed at a temple.

"Mary Ann, calm down... There's no need to be in hysterics, as I don't even know what 'IT' is." She replied to the frantic woman patiently.

Trowa on the other hand stared intently at the device pinned to the woman's ear.

"I know you have it… just give it back!" The woman pled, voice still carrying through the office. "Please, we cannot live without it! We went nearly twenty five years without it! PLEASE! Have mercy on us and return it!"

Seeing no end to the mindless yammering on the other end of the line, Lady Une only sighed and went with the one solution possible.

"Goodbye Mary Ann." She muttered, and swiftly hung the phone up, removing the cord from the back as she went.

"Wasn't that a tad bit over kill?" Trowa chuckled slightly as he watched the woman.

"Not in the slightest..." She huffed, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Relatives?" He questioned, cocking his head.

"In a ways... That screeching harpy of a woman is one of only two living relatives of one Treize Khushrenada. Outside of Mari that is." She sighed, reaching for her coffee. "Mary Ann and her brother drive me nuts, on a daily basis." She shook her head sadly. "They're a thorn in the side of society; I can understand now why Mr. Ein had them sent to that god forsaken colony to begin with. Ah, but you are here for the blue prints, not the horrors of my personal life, shall we get them?"

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

_**Peacecraft Manor: Quatre's Quarters**_

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

"Thank you Trowa..." Quatre smiled, tossing the rolled tubes the man had brought him upon his desk. "I suspect Duo will be around shortly to confirm that I'm doing as he asked. Currently, I believe he's cleaning up a bag of spilt potato chips, by demand of Hilde. She's bought me some extra time." he laughed, stretching as he slumped down into the desk chair.

"Ah Duo... makes a mess wherever he goes. Should have seen Howard's face when he detailed Deathscythe's cockpit when we were up in space getting ready for Libra. He had a few choice words about it then as he pulled on the elbow length rubber gloves..." The brunette chuckled, leaning up against the desk.

"I can only imagine." The blonde smiled, removing masses of papers from the tubes. "Now, let us see what we have here..." Quatre murmured, unrolling the blue prints.

He stared down at them briefly before sitting down at the desk, and grabbing a pad of drafting paper from a drawer. He then returned to the sheets and began to quickly sketch copy them until...

"Um… Trowa? Have- have you taken a look at these lately?"

Fearing the dread in the blonde's voice, he sighed, and shook his head.

"No, I haven't taken a good look at them since construction on the manor started at the end of January. What's wrong?" Trowa asked, leaning over the desk to look at the pages in question.

Not seeing anything obvious at first, he met the blonde's eyes.

Quatre scowled down at the pages, and crossed his arms.

"There have been alterations. Alterations that I did not make myself… nor approve!" He muttered, shaking his head. "How, and when could this have happened I don't know, but I want an explanation. There will be hell to pay if these alterations were made other than post construction." He hissed, glaring down at the supposedly altered building plans.

The brunette sighed, and the corner of his mouth twitched as he fought back a small smile.

"Are you absolutely sure that alterations have been made? Perhaps you simply forgot that you included certain things. You did say earlier that you didn't know the entire building by heart, perhaps these things you forgot?"

Quatre glared at him.

"No, it is NOT possible! Trowa, don't you think I know my own plans? That I know what I would, and would not do, and why? There is no sense in any of these changes. They would ruin the architecture senselessly, and the man hours spent on these would be a waste of money, and let's not forget the materials!" He squeaked.

"How senseless could they possibly be? Nothing is done without purpose."

Quatre's eyes narrowed, and with a sigh, he reached into the desk drawer and pulled out the sticky arrows, and began to place them over several locations on the many pages of blue print.

Humoring the blonde, Trowa went over each destination point.

Much to his surprise, several points on the first floor showed that the walls had been expanded by five or so feet in some locations, and as big as small rooms in other areas. Trowa lifted the sheet and scanned his eyes across the second floor as well, and noticed the same pattern with slight variations. He checked the four sheets after that and then he looked up at a fuming Quatre.

"There are several walk-in closet type areas, and petite offices...but no entrance to them."

"SENSELESS!" The blonde roared, throwing his hands into the air. "Three guesses as to whose work this is, but you'll only need one." he growled, sipping at his tea.

"You're really going to pin this on Heero? Isn't it more likely that some of your hired hands fudged up?"

"Yes I am, and no, it's not. They would NEVER disrespect me so. They followed plans! They ALWAYS follow the plans! It was either Heero Yuy, or plain sabotage! Either way, I must find out if these were followed, and have a few choice words with the culprit and acquire an explanation!"

"I don't see how this is hurting anyone... the manor looks fantastic. Relena loves it. So what if there are some hollow walls?"

"I want Heero Yuy in my office. Stat. Pronto. TONIGHT!" Quatre huffed with finality.

"But, Quatre... he's not due to arrive until at least tomorrow evening. And who knows when exactly he'll show up. This IS Heero we're talking about." Trowa stated, shaking his head at the blonde.

"I don't give a camel's front hump! If he's not in my office by the end of tonight, I'll break his neck, and pray to the Gods of architecture to burn his soul in a Relena-less hell… NOW GET YUY!"

Trowa could not help but laugh.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-_**

**_Peacecraft Manor: Dining Room_**

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-_**

Later that evening, the atmosphere around the dining table was, if anything, Hell.

Relena closed her eyes for a brief moment, willing the tension in the room to dissipate before she reopened them. Upon doing so, the scene before her was one that could only be described as a two man standoff between her brother and Quatre.

It was as if the younger blonde had stolen the older blondes play toy.

Relena glanced at Noin, who was trying to keep Milliardo in check and apologizing to Quatre at the same time, and fiddled with the edge of the table cloth.

"Quatre," Relena started, attempting to break the icy feeling of the room, and the blond looked up at her with a half-smile. "I heard that you paid a visit to Ms. Noin and Milliardo, when they were stationed near Mars. How was that visit? I'm surprised that I've heard nothing on the matter."

At this, Quatre's face fell, and a faint blush crept across his cheeks.

"Everything went well..." He murmured hastily as the blush turned crimson.

"Oh yes, the visit went fine and dandy, until I caught the boy with Noin." Zechs muttered. "Then he left."

Relena's eyes bulged, and she nearly tipped her water over at this development. She was glad that Duo and Hilde had eaten earlier in the day, and had turned in an hour prior to this conversation.

Anything the two were currently doing in private was preferable to the scene Duo would have made of her dinner table.

"Again, it was I who made a move on him." Noin said glaring at Zechs. "It was a spur of the moment decision, and it just happened. You promised me that you wouldn't do this, Zechs."

"Some things are meant to be broken." He huffed, standing up and throwing his napkin upon the table. "I'll be in my room, IF you need me." He shot Noin an unreadable look, then stormed from the room and disappeared.

"Ms. Relena, Quatre, I'm sorry about this... I'll go take care of it." Noin hung her head in apology, and quickly took off after the man.

The two watched her exit the room, and Quatre covered his face with his hands.

"What did you do?" Relena asked after a few long, silent moments.

Quatre sighed and slowly turned to her.

"It was nothing... absolutely nothing." The blonde shook his head sadly. "He wasn't exactly affectionate with her the entirety of their time in space, and she was feeling rather unwanted and helpless. We were deep in discussion, and she just...she kissed me… and I wrongfully didn't stop her. Zechs happened to step into the room during this and things just... blew up. I've felt so horrible about the whole situation, and Zechs has been angry with the two of us since. If that wasn't enough on my plate, who knows what would have happened had he not walked in to the room? I was so caught up in it... I was- well, happy?" He murmured, shaking his head. "I shouldn't have let things happen the way they did."

"Oh Quatre... I know..." Relena smiled sadly, and patted the young man on the shoulder.

It was sure to be a long night for the entire current household.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-_**

**_Lords of the Manor Hotel_**

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-_**

"Oh sweet glorious hospitality..." The man chuckled as he laid draped across the king sized four poster bed, sipping at his red wine.

He sighed contently, running a hand across the smooth silk sheets, basking in the morning sunlight as it drifting in past the open curtains.

"I've missed this, indeed I have..." He murmured.

With a groan, he slipped his legs over the edge of the bed, and shuffled across the wooden floors towards the wall length mirror.

"I look a right mess..." He muttered, grimacing as he ran a hand through his honey brown hair, and then reaching down to graze it against the stubble forming across his chin.

How long had it been since he escaped?

Several days he supposed...

"No wonder...if I weren't so pressed for time, I'd work on appearance..." He muttered, shaking his head.

But if his sources were correct, they'd be there today... and who knew when they would return?

No, he had to take advantage of this day... he had to get to safety, before they somehow took action.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-_**

**_Preventer Headquarters_**

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-_**

Noin stepped out of the washroom, completely showered and dressed. She was heading to Preventers Headquarters to spend the morning completing the final paper work on the Mars Terri Formation Project. It was not her ideal chosen morning activity, but everyone else at the office this particular morning was busy with their own projects, due to several employees taking their vacation, and, besides… other than Zechs, only she was capable of completing the task at hand..

She looked over at the slumbering form of Zechs and sighed. The man lay with one arm dangling over the edge of the bed. She had always loved watching him sleep… he looked so content, almost happy with the world when he slept, like an angel.

She leaned against the door frame and shook her head sadly.

'If only he were like that when he was awake, life would be far simpler.' She frowned, shaking her head.

She was tired… tired of everything. Tired of arguing with the blonde, of wondering if he truly cared or not. Tired of making excuses for herself when it came to Quatre, tired of pleading with the man to hold her, to make her feel as though everything would be okay, that they could get through this, and she was tired of fighting with him to let Relena live her life the way she wanted to live her life.

Harping about how terrible Heero Yuy was for the girl was not helping the situation at all and she truly felt bad for the girl. Her own brother against her while trying to cope with her love and heart ache, and a man with a personality chiseled in stone, with the attitude to match. Relena and the pilot weren't the slightest bit involved with one another, and yet any time she brought up that fact, Zechs ignored her.

With one last glance back at her conflicted lover, she left the room and headed for the stairs. She knew that this morning was going to be a long one, especially after the night she had had, but she had to get the paper work done and in before she forgot about its existence. The sooner things were finished, the sooner she could start her paid vacation for an unspecified amount of time.

Maybe she and Zechs would finally be able to live together like a couple, perhaps get married, even start a family. The possibilities were endless, but regardless, things could not stay as they were.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

_**Peacecraft Manor**_

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x**_-

Duo lay sprawled across the lawn chair in front of the manor, a glass of iced tea in one hand, and a comic book in the other, as he let the sun beat down on him. The day was a day of relaxation, and he fully intended to enjoy warm and toasty outside, with his sunglasses on, hair let loose, and his rugged cowboy hat resting nicely atop his head.

Hilde on the other hand had wanted to stay indoors on this fine day, protesting that she'd look unsightly in her wedding dress with the complexion of a lobster.

It wasn't his fault she didn't tan nicely. He was blessed otherwise.

At the very least she had Relena to keep her company.

The radio at his side blared on, and he bobbed his head to the beat to pass the time.

The other members of the current household were no use for company either.

Quatre had been in a sour mood all morning, and much to his disappointment, the blonde had merely mumbled such things as Zechs, walls, Heero, and none of your business, so he was none the wiser to the situation on his end.

Zechs hadn't left his room all day, and when he'd even tried to pry him from his man-cave, he'd gotten the door slammed in his face.

Trowa had disappeared, and was nowhere to be found.

Probably with Quatre, he reasoned, but left it at that before his imagination got the best of him.

And Pagan was off doing his daily butlery things, so no sombrero there either.

So there he sat, alone with his comic book for company… and life was good.

Until the sun suddenly disappeared.

With a frown, Duo pulled the shades from his face, and glared up at the monstrous gold hummer that was now blocking his rays.

"Ya know, that's a 'No Parking Zone' lady." He huffed, eyes narrowing at the heel clad woman coming up the walkway.

The blonde paused before him and smiled at him smugly.

"I see no sign. I'm afraid you'll have to deal Mr. Maxwell."

He sighed and rubbed his temples slowly as he sat up.

"What's your business for being here anyway. Last I checked, no one invited you to come visit. No one likes it when you crash a party." He muttered, glaring up at Dorothy, and her too short dress.

"You call this a party?" She asked, glancing around with a chuckle. "Fancy that…"

"Get to the point, I'd hate to stare at you all day." He snorted.

"I'm here to see Milliardo. That is all. No need to get your swim trunks in a twist." She laughed lightly, but noticed quickly that Duo's glare did not falter.

"Is he expecting you?"

She sighed and batted a hand at him.

"One should think so, but probably not."

Duo slumped his shoulders than sighed.

"Fine. I'll escort you then… Quatre would have a fit if I let you run wild in the halls. Can't blame him. You'd probably shred the drapery."

"Ha, ha Mr. Maxwell." Her eyes narrowed, but followed after the man all the same.

Duo pushed open the front doors, and shuffled down the hallways barefoot with Dorothy close behind him. Pagan looked up from dusting a vase briefly before carrying on with his work. As they reached the main stairwell, they met Trowa on his way down. The brunette cast a worried glace towards Duo, who only rolled his eyes, before carrying on to his destination. Dorothy smirked at the man before heading up the stairs behind Duo.

Trowa shook his head in agitation, before turning away and rounding the corner.

Once clearing the stairs, Duo darted down the hall way towards Zechs' room, casting a quick glance back at Dorothy who was only just reaching the top of the landing. He rapped on the door frantically, and heard the blonde growl from within.

"What is it?" Zechs called out, but made no move towards the door.

With a sighed, Duo forced the door open and glared at the blonde.

"Should have locked the door…" He muttered before placing his book on the nightstand. "Do you have no concept of privacy?"

Duo sighed and shook his head.

"Man, you've got a visitor. Don't jump down my throat."

Zechs paused, and stared at the brunette.

"Visitor? Who?" He stood, and moved closer to the door, trying to glance past Duo.

"Dorothy Catalonia. Flew in on her horrendous gold broom stick. She and her monkeys are making their way down the hall as we speak. I think she plans to steal your shiny mask and gold plate it for her collection." he chuckled.

Zechs however seemed completely unamused.

"What the hell is she doing here at a time like this…" The man muttered. "Very well…Send her in, and get the hell out of here. Mind your own business for a change."

Duo gaped at the man briefly, before moving away from the door to allow Dorothy passage.

"Ass…" He hissed, walking back toward the stairs.

He watched as Dorothy disappeared into the man's chambers, and watched as Zechs slammed the door. The only comfort he received, was the bickering that erupted behind the closed door.

As he made his way down the hallway, he sighed, stopping just before the steps.

"Might as well go hang with the girls, since Miss Witch blocked the sun with her rhino of a car…" He huffed, glancing down the hall at Relena's door.

With finality, he sighed, and made his way towards the room, still giving off the appearance of a kicked puppy.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-_**

**_Khushrenada Estate: Une's Office_**

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-_**

"She's been recovering nicely." Lady Une smiled as she spoke with Noin on the phone.

She stretched back into the chair and stared lazily at the office ceiling. She could hear the television on in the other room, where she suspected Mariemaia was currently enjoying herself.

"That's good. How is she adjusting? More so, how is Trent adjusting?"

Une chuckled to herself.

"Quite well actually. He's only seven months old; that works for him. He'll always view her as his sister, and know nothing different. As for Mari, she's enamored with him."

The Italian woman sighed contently on the other line.

"That's good. I'm glad they're good with one another. How is her health going?"

"The doctor is still not sure if she will be in the wheel chair permanently or not and I don't want to tell her that, not quite yet. She has made progress though; we have managed to get her to start moving her legs on her own, even if it is at the knee, and rather minimal." Une gazed out the window briefly, watching the groundskeepers go about their business. "I never thought I'd be a mom at twenty one, especially to a seven year old." She sighed and gave a weak smile.

"She's almost eight. Does she ask questions?"

Une nearly choked on air.

"God no. Isn't she a bit young?" She gasped.

Noin on the other hand broke into laughter on the other end of the line.

"Don't freak out on me yet, Une. We have a few more years till we have to cross that road. I meant about Treize… in general"

"A few. Some I can answer, others I cannot." Une paused a moment. "How do you explain to a seven year old that her father was truly a good man when no one else is painting him as such? Anyways, she asked me to take her to his grave. I'm doing that later this afternoon." Une blushed and gave a relived sigh.

"Closure?" Noin asked gently.

"I'm thinking so." Une said quietly.

She herself had been so lost in the last year, especially after she found out that she was pregnant with Treize's child. It was horrible timing. She had just formed the Preventors, dealing with the most obnoxious relatives in history, and she was still mourning the death of Treize. Now she was faced with being the mother of both his children and she honestly… couldn't be any happier.

"Well, I'll let you go. You have plenty to do, and things to talk about. Let me know how things go."

Une placed the receiver on its hold, and sighed.

Noin was a fine woman. It was too bad she hadn't noticed sooner.

She smiled as Mariemaia's laughter erupted from the other room, and she grabbed  
her coat.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-_**

**_Peacecraft Manor: Residential Hallways_**

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-_**

Quatre sighed, and hung his head in his hands. He'd expected things to get easier now that everyone was settled in at the manor, but things had been even more strained then before. Zechs and Noin were still on the rocks, he assumed due to his own stupidity.

He should have never let Noin kiss him... never let them get into that sort of situation, now that the Lightning Count had returned. Prior to the Mariemaia incident? Sure, he'd have been content... but he knew very well that her heart belonged to the other blonde, even _if_ they had hit a rough patch in their relationship. He had no right to step in on the other man's turf.

It was eating away at him... and to top it all off, Noin had still seemed rather...close... to him, the previous day. Although there was a possibility that he was just over thinking the situation, using past events to cloud his judgment when it came to simple moments of her kindness... he couldn't help the panic that had enveloped him as she'd wrapped her arms around his shoulders, and creatively demanded that he continued playing.

For a moment, it had almost seemed like one of Duo's raunchy videos were playing out before him... and he'd been momentarily fearful that his piano playing scene would end with him playing Noin... on, or even under the piano.

He shook those thoughts from his head furiously, his face flushing crimson at the mere thought of it.

No...he had much self-control...he knew that much. He would NEVER let things get so out of hand... but that didn't stop the mental images... not at all.

No, the only thing he could do, to stop his own mind from wandering, and fix the rift he'd created in the couple's relationship, was to apologize to the man... no matter how terrifying the thought of being alone with the man was...

With finality, he sighed, and made his way down the hall to the man's chambers, mustering up enough nerve to confront the man. With determination, he reached for the doorknob, not even bothering to knock, and was fully prepared to wrench the door open until-

"_Really now?"_

The blonde froze, and stopped his breathing as he listened.

He was almost positive he'd heard a woman's voice come from within.

His heart raced, and he pressed his ear against the door, silently hoping, praying that the man was simply watching the television... but alas, it was not meant to be...

"_Mmm.. Yes, right there..."_

His heart sunk.

Yes, there was indeed someone in there... someone he knew rather well... and he was rather sure that the woman was not suggesting the proper placement of a piece of furniture...

He let out a quiet whine.

'No... Zechs wouldn't do that to Noin... would he?' He furrowed his brow in frustration.

Perhaps they were in there talking? Maybe he was... giving her a massage? It was wrong to accuse without proof, wasn't it?

With a strong moment of determination, he drew in a deep breath, and slowly, quietly, turned the brass knob, pushing the door open a few inches, enough to see inside.

He closed it once more immediately...

No...

He was...and she was... and they were...

He shook his head frantically, hoping to remove the images from his memory.

"How could he?" he murmured, glaring at the large mahogany door.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-_**

**_St. Gabriele's Cemetery_**

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-_**

"Why couldn't we bring the baby?" The girl asked as Une pushed her through the grass.

They had arrived at the cemetery in good time, and were now slowly making their way to their destination. Une was overwhelmed with sudden sadness as they passed row after row of the marble graves. How many had she caused to be buried here in her time as an Oz soldier? At a time, she had been as lost and unstable as the poor girl in front of her had been. Perhaps, she thought, that was why she had been able to relate to the uniform clad red head who had been hell bent on taking over the galaxy.

They went on a few more rows before Une could speak.

"I don't think Trent is ready to come here quite yet." Her voice sounded light as she answered. "He is much too young to appreciate," She paused a moment, suppressing a sob. "Such a visit. He will when he is old enough… to understand who your father was… and what he meant to all of us."

A shadowed figure watched them from behind as they went, unknown to the two walking ahead.

The man leaned against one of the mausoleums and watched the two with confusion, and intrigue.

The way the woman had spoken, it was a voice he didn't recognize... He had always known that Une had always had a habit of switching between persona's to protect her mental stability in her war ridden life, but this voice... it was a new one..

She sounded almost... motherly. Calm, collected, caring... emotional. It was as though both personalities had finally merged and found a common ground.

It boggled his mind as he watched the two.

Who was this little girl? Furthermore, who was she to her? Why was the child reduced to sitting in a wheel chair? And why... why did Lady Une look at her as if she were her own when that was clearly not the case?

He sighed in frustration, and ran a hand through his unkempt hair.

He had to find out more...

He quickly made a move from the mausoleum, and cursed as he missed his footing and cracked a fallen tree limb.

Une had turned around at the noise, and just barely missed catching a glimpse of him as he barrel rolled behind a head stone.

"Wow, was that him?" the girl asked, staring at the tall statue that adorned the elaborate mausoleum.

Une turned back towards the girl wearily, and gazed up where the child was pointing. She gave a sad smile and nodded.

"Yes, that was your father." She murmured, a slight edge in her voice.

'Father?' The man blinked in confusion.

He backed up against another statue and leaned against it heavily as he watched them. He, too, looked up at the statue and raised an eyebrow.

There was no mistaking it.

The statue was of none other than... himself.

'That is impossible...' He gaped, now studying the child closely. 'This... girl couldn't possibly be Une's! She looks to be somewhere between the ages of six and eight... This couldn't possibly be the child they informed me about. There's no possible way that she's my- Unless…_**'**_

He tensed, and immediately thought back, picking through his memories.

Nearly eight years ago... he and Leia Barton had...

"He was very handsome." The girl smiled, her voice bringing the man out of his daze.

"I agree." Une sighed, and a single tear slid down her cheek.

The man sunk to the ground once more, still in shock.

He... Treize Khushrenada, had been a father, all this time...

The man was floored as he watched the two in wonder.

And here he thought the biggest shock was himself, still being alive...

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

They had sat there silently for some time. Une was thankful that Mariemaia hadn't turned to look at her. The tears had been spilling down her face as she memorized every curve, every surface of the marble statue before her. She let loose no sobs. The statue was a perfect replica of her fallen leader, her lover, it hurt to see him cast in stone, but she was thankful that the people had done such an honorable thing as erect it for him. She would never get used to visiting this grave...it brought back so many memories, the good and the bad...

She pulled out a handkerchief and dabbed at her face.

"How did he die?" Mariemaia asked suddenly, turning her head to look at Une.

She was not prepared for this question. She would have sworn they had told her how her father had passed... They had to have told her, she deserved to know...

But, alas, if she was asking, Dekim had clearly kept that from her.

Une withheld a growl.

Of course they would have hid it from her...otherwise the Second Eve's War would have likely not gone down. The knowledge of him sacrificing himself in the name of peace would have turned Mariemaia off of the idea of destruction...kids were so convincible, they wouldn't have risked it.

Mariemaia sensed she wasn't about to get an answer...

She could tell whenever she brought up her father, Lady Une went quiet almost like she was lost in thought, or another world or in a different time perhaps. Mariemaia was sure she had loved him dearly with the way she held his memory close to her. They did have a child together, even if he never had the chance to know about him. He'd never known about her either...Dekim had made sure of that.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-_**

**_Preventer Headquarters: Noin's Office_**

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-_**

"Ms. Noin, there is a Mr. Luccedio Noin for you." Noin nearly leapt out of her seat as her secretary came in over the intercom.

"Put him through, Celia." Noin sighed shifting some papers on her desk.

"Hello Lucrezia." Came the deep voice of her eldest brother from the doorway to her office.

She lifted her head from her paperwork and stared at the tall raven haired man and slowly a huge smile broke across her face. She stood up from her desk and ran over to him throwing her arms around him.

"Luccedio!" She laughed upon colliding with him.

He wrapped his free arm around her shoulders, and balanced a huge tray in his other.

"God I've missed you." She murmured.

"I've missed you too!" He smiled, gazing down at her. "Mom sent over some pasta, trying to pass it off as Rigatoni, but we all know what it truly is, Mostaccoli, fresh from the soon to open Sanc Branch of Ristorante Di Mostaccolini."

"They aren't in town are they?" Noin asked pulling away from her brother.

"I'd be lying if I said they weren't. They want to open the restaurant themselves, apparently they don't trust Mario and I's talent for special occasion openings." He chuckled.

"God, Luccedio." She pulled away and sulked over to her desk. "Why? I mean, don't get me wrong, I love Momma and Daddy but there is only so much, 'Lucrezia, when a you going to get a married?'"

"And Dad going, 'Aw Laura, leave the kids alone.'" Luccedio chuckled.

" 'But Antony, when a we a were their age, we already had _sette_ _bambinos_.'" She rolled her eyes.

" 'Laura, you already have grandchildren, from Mario and Lizzie.'" Luccedio laughed.

"Enough ragging on them… Point is, I don't want to subject my friends to them; they've seen enough death and destruction." Noin laughed as she sat down at the desk and finished up the last piece of paperwork she was on and set the pile on the corner of her desk. "How have you been, Luccedio?"

"Quite well. Been taking care of Dad the last few months." Luccedio shook his head. "The surgery took a lot out of him but he's now pretty much back to normal."

"How's Villa di Mostaccolini?" She asked leaning back in the chair.

"All the excitement that can be expected of a Noin household."

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-_**

**_Peacecraft Manor: Yuy Chambers_**

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-_**

"Subject's name, James Fitzgerald. Date of birth, After Colony 170. Native to Britain. Graduated top of his class from Oxford University, After Colony 192. Record, clean. Chance of threat? Four point two percent. Level of protection supplied to one Relena Darlian-Peacecraft? Minimal..."

Heero sighed and leaned back against his chair, stretching as he went.

Although threats had been on the down low since Christmas, he couldn't help but feel anxiety when dwelling on the future and things to come. Although peace had returned to the galaxy, humans were just that…only human. With that thought in mind, he had no doubt that turmoil would erupt once more, whether it be tomorrow, or ten years from now. Regardless, he'd be ready.

"Lady Une is becoming careless… allowing someone incapable of protecting even themselves to work beside Relena and judge how she should act in the public eye. They'd be better off employing some of Quatre's men." He huffed, rubbing a temple.

He'd have a word with Une at a later time.

A shrill beeping sounded from his right, and his head whipped around to face the monitor at his side.

"Speaking of Une." he mumbled, pulling up a view of the Khushrenada Estate's front gate.

He searched for the cause of commotion within the security system, and paused as a loan figure made his way up the property, and watched as the man cautiously approached the Victorian iron gates.

He frowned, and crossed his arms across his chest as he observed.

"Forty-five degree rotation to the right…" He watched as the screen rotated downward. "Zoom at one hundred fifty times." The screen zoomed in on the target, this caused the image to become pixilated and difficult to decipher what or rather whom was trying to enter the property. "Pause. Enhance clarity." The screen instantly cleared to show the face of the intruder.

He studied the man's face intently, tapping his fingers on the desk in agitation.

Surely he must be mistaken?

He eyed the man cautiously, taking in his rugged appearance slowly. But despite how hard he focused, and how hard he tried to deny the obvious facts, underneath the shaggy unkempt hair, and the scruff lining the man's chin, there was no doubt about it.

"Disarm. Passage granted." He muttered shaking his head.

He hoped to god he was making the right decision, letting the man onto the property. After over a year's worth of absence, one could change so drastically. Zechs had been the perfect example.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-_**

**_Khushrenada Estate_**

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-_**

The fact that the security had been minimal worried him... If he were able to break into his own home despite security revisions, then clearly one Lady Une was not safe living there alone.

He sighed as he walked through his old den, marveling at how little had changed despite the move in of the woman. It seemed that no matter where he went in his old manor, nothing had changed, save for spare bedrooms being converted into full time living chambers... and his own, being occupied by the woman herself. Still, as he stepped into his own bedroom, little had changed. Lady Une's clothes now occupied the drawers, and a few personal belongings of hers littered the room, but for the most part, the room remained intact, just as he had left it.

Upon further examination, he was able to conclude that the little red headed child was living in the manor as well. A lift had been installed in one stair well for the child's convenience, and he found her living quarters with no problem. The room accommodated her well.

He was just ready to leave Mariemaia's room, when a cry sounded down the hall. He beamed knowingly, knowing full well that the small crying baby was exactly who he'd been wanting to see since he'd been informed of its existence.

However, just as he nearly entered the room, he ducked down and out of sight as an apparent nanny came speeding down the hall. He watched in amusement as she bolted into the nursery, immediately cooing, praying for the silence to return. She departed the room once the child had calmed. He, in turn, left his position and entered the room.

'He looks like my mother.' He mused staring down at the sleeping blond child. 'He has Lady's nose.' He smiled.

He wished he had been there for her, to witness his son being born. He knew the boy was his, even without proof. He could tell just by some of the boy's features alone. He wondered idly if she would even forgive him, for not being there, for not contacting her… if she would still be in love with him, if she would marry him, be the mother of all of his children…

The baby began to stir again and he instinctually lifted the child up and smiled as the baby cuddled against him.

"Attention, that is all that you wanted. I'll be firing your nanny, she isn't doing her job." He chuckled, rocking the child gently to keep him from crying out once more.

The little boy lifted his head and looked up at the man that held him and the man looked back down at him. He was shocked to find the oddness of the boy's eyes, one sapphire and the other chocolate, like his mother's. He then wondered if the boy was as stubborn as Lady Une.

The child reached up and touched the man's face and smiled as if he knew the man who held him was his father. The boy giggled happily and lied his head back down on the man's chest.

Without warning, and much to Treize's horror, the nanny stepped back into the room, and he met her eyes. The bottle in her hand fell to the ground and she was seemingly frozen until…

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The scream that emanated from upstairs echoed throughout the house as Une and Mari stepped into the manor. Une whipped her gun out and ran frantically up the stairs. Dreading what could have occurred as the scream originated from the direction of the nursery. Upon reaching the top of the stair case, she was nearly knocked back down by nanny diving down the stair well.

Panic setting in, she flew to the nursery, and threw the doors open with such a force the walls shook.

There the baby sat giggling in his crib. Une swayed on the spot, her pulse racing.

What could have spooked the woman so greatly?

"Woman's lost her mind…" She muttered slipping her arms around her son, pulling the baby into a tight hug. "Nearly gave me a heart attack… the nerve…"

With a sigh, she placed the baby back into his crib, and she braced herself against the side of it to steady herself.

The man behind them had had enough of stalling. He approached them carelessly now, not hiding his presence in the slightest.

Une had visibly tensed up at the sound of his approaching footsteps,

"Lady Une?" he called to her, pausing.

Perhaps he should have announced himself better?

Lady Une whipped around in the blink of an eye, gun out, unlocked, loaded, and pointed at his chest.

And then she fainted.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-_**

**_Preventer Headquarters  
_**

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-_**

Noin had left Une to do her own thing. The woman was honestly still mourning. It was prevalent in her actions, speaking, and the way she had avoided pointed questions from Mariemaia. Hell, that entire year before Mari had been a roller coaster for the woman. Finding out she was pregnant, dealing with prank calls, meeting Treize's only living relatives who belonged in mental institution, creating the Preventers, having the baby and then all of sudden having to try and stop a seven year old from taking over the world. She hadn't had the time to grieve properly.

She could empathize, she, herself, had mourned the loss of Zechs in the worst ways before deciding that there was no way the man could be dead. Even still, she hadn't been able to fully get rid of her doubt. There had always been that good chance that the man was truly dead. She wanted to see a body. She wanted proof that the man was dead. She wanted to know for certain that she had lost the man she had loved for so long. She had it in her mind that no one could take his place, at least that was how it was in the beginning, but it grew harder and harder to believe the lie as the year wore on, and that was due to another blonde who had entered into her life.

When Une had informed her that her dear Lightning Count lived, she'd been ecstatic, and had raced to his side.

At that moment, she couldn't help but feel sorry for her friend.

Une and she had only become close after the war had ended. Shortly before Une had found out she was with child, they had formed the Preventers together, with the help of Sally Po, an ex-Guerilla. Things had only just started to brighten up when Une had called her in hysterics. She hadn't been surprised in the slightest when she had told her that the late Treize had been the father. She'd seen the deep connection between the two that was very like her connection with Zechs. Even if the Oz leader himself did not realize that he was in love with her until it was nearly too late, he had at least shown her he had cared.

Noin had gladly helped her through the pregnancy, and had even taken to briefly babysitting the little blonde boy whenever Une had needed a break. At times she had stared down at the child in wonder. Thinking of how it might have been if the child had been hers and Zechs'...the blonde hair of the child gave her glimpses of those thoughts. The child's odd eyes, one blue, one brown, would remind her that he wasn't however, and that there never could be a child born of her from the Lightning Count. Those simple hopes had been resurrected along with the man himself.

Some may think it silly of her to wish for her own children at such a young age, but she had come from a large family that had been rather close. She only wanted that closeness herself.

With all the thoughts of Zechs, she decided that while Une was off visiting the resting place of her own love, she would visit Zechs at home. She had received a care package from her mother the earlier in the day (delivered by her loud mouth brother) so she felt that she might as well bring a portion of the large pasta tray she'd received to the man. She was sure that no one in that house cooked while she was gone, and that homemade Italian would be a nice change from constant greasy take out.

So, she had packed her bags, and prepared to spend the weekend at home. At Peacecraft Manor (or Peace Manor, as Duo had dubbed it at one point) visitors were always expected. Duo felt the need to visit whenever he pleased, whereas Quatre would visit Relena and her on weekends, and Heero, she suspected, was truly always there, even if no one knew.

She'd hopped on her scooter and sped towards the large property in record time. Her Preventer's office was not located far from the manor, as she had realized early on that she was at work far more often than she was home. She arrived within ten minutes, food in hand.

"Hello Ms. Noin." Quatre greeted her from the bottom step.

She found it odd that the boy had just been sitting there, almost as if he had been waiting for her, as if he knew she was going to be walking in the door at any given moment. But she had informed no one of her decision to come home for the weekend. She smiled at him none the less as she entered the foyer. He rose to his feet as she came up to him and smiled brightly at her.

"Hello Quatre." She answered, returning his smile.

Pagan slowly came up to them. The man was getting on in years, and even after he'd nearly died in the previous years due to the attack on Relena, he refused to give up his job as her care taker. She admired the man for that. She handed her coat to him and gave him a small smile.

"Would you happen to know where Zechs is?" She asked them as they walked through the halls.

Quatre blanched and stared at the floor as they walked.

"I'm not sure." Quatre said rather quickly, and he headed towards the sitting room. Noin raised an eyebrow, she had never seen the boy act so oddly before and was unsure of his behavior. She shook her head and looked to the aging butler.

"He is upstairs in his chambers, Madam." Pagan said stiffly.

"Thank you..." She gave the older man an odd look, and glanced off to where Quatre had retreated.

The men in the house were acting weird.

She made her way up the long decorated stair cases and down the low lit halls towards Zech's room. Why he'd be locked in there so early in the day, she'd never understand, but he had always been a private man. She knocked on the ornately decorated door before entering, but heard no response.

She frowned.

Well, he _had_ to be in there, as Pagan would know if he had left. She shrugged it off and turned the knob, stepping into the room, shifting the food onto one arm.

"Zechs, I've brought you some…" She stopped short, seeing the scene before her, and who exactly was in the bed. "YOU SON OF A BITCH!" She screeched at him.


	3. Stab My Back, You Cheating Whore

_**I'd love to thank those who have reviewed! Without your loving words, we would not have the motivation! Now, on to the story!**_

_**Chapter Three: Stab My Back, You Cheating Whore**_

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

_**Peacecraft Manor: Zechs and Noin's Quarters cont.**_

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

Zechs stumbled forward as he shot out of their bed, taking the bed sheet with him as he went, leaving a very naked Dorothy Catalonia sitting in bed alone. To make matters worse, the petite blonde woman didn't even bother trying to cover herself up and instead smirked at the hysterical raven hared woman.

"Noin, it's not what you think!" He yelped, tripping over the white sheet as he stumbled towards her.

She let out an angry, frustrated scream.

"NOT WHAT I THINK! Well, what_ exactly_ is it _not_ that I'd be thinking!" a snarl ripped loose from her throat, and she whipped the tray of pasta at the blonde. "You are in _bed_ with that hellish woman! Don't you_ dare_ try and deny anything you selfish bastard!" Noin screeched, the tears running down her face as she turned on her heel and fled from the room.

"Noin, please!" Zechs bolted after the woman, the sheet now wrapped around him much like a toga. "It was nothing. She means absolutely nothing!"

Noin spun around once more to glare at him, the tears still flowing freely down her face.

"Nothing?" she laughed at him. "NOTHING! And did that woman mean anything last year, when I thought you were dead?"

"What are you talking about?" He protested, blanching.

"Don't play dumb with me, Milliardo Peacecraft." She spat as she watched him flinch at not only her tone but also the use of his real name. "You disappeared for a year! Led me to believe that you were dead! When you returned, things were _never_ the same. You barely touched me, except the night after the whole Mariemaia incident and to think all this time, I thought it was something that I had done, and now I come to find that you've been shacking up with Ms. Priss behind my back. Seeing that we were secluded at Mars for so long, and you rarely strayed from my sight, that year is the ONLY time you could have established this. YOU'VE BEEN LYING TO ME!"

"I wasn't with her last year!" He whined in frustration, reaching for her. "And it wasn't as if there was anywhere else for me to go on that damn ship."

"Can you even possibly prove that to me?" She pulled away quickly and slapped him, his head turning sharply to the right. He recovered quickly much to her chagrin. "You do not have any right to touch me, you leech." She paused a moment, allowing herself to calm down enough to speak again. She took a deep breath and continued. "You've never once told me where you were during that year. I never gave up hope that you were alive, but the possibility that you truly were dead was constantly tearing at me heart. After what I've seen here today… can you possibly expect me to believe that you weren't with her? Can you!" She cried, backing away from the man.

"I- I can't prove it, no, but-" He sputtered.

"Of. Course. You. Can't. Prove. It. BECAUSE IT WAS A FUCKING LIE!" She screamed throwing her hands in the air. "It's over, Zechs. I can't keep doing this to myself. Telling myself that you love me as much as I love you, and then to have to walk into that? What in the hell was I thinking?" she laughed in disbelief.

At this, Zechs snorted.

"Hell, what were you thinking is right! How can you stand by and loose it on me like this after what you yourself did in space?" He shouted, throwing his hands into the air. "What _would_ have happened had I not walked in on you and the Winner boy? Had I stepped in at a later time, would I have caught the two of you together in an even more compromising position!"

"Oh, don't kid yourself, Milliardo, they would have been doing the exact thing we would have been doing, had you not left." Dorothy called from the bedroom, a hint of amusement laced her voice.

The hurt expression on Noin's face was enough of an answer,

"I can't believe you. You have some nerve. Accusing me…" She didn't even bother finishing her sentence and turned and ran down the hall.

"Shit…" Zechs groaned as he stood there staring after her. He knew he just blew his chance at possibly salvaging the relationship but he hoped that she could still forgive him.

"Had your cake and ate it too?" Duo perked up.

Evidently, he had witnessed the whole situation go down... having been standing a few doors down for god only knows how long.

"Shut up Maxwell." Zechs turned to go back to his room and as he entered the room, slamming the door as he went, he punched the wall.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-_**

**_The Khushrenada Estate_**

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-_**

Lady Une opened her eyes, groaning as she took in her surroundings. She was no longer in the cemetery, so where-

She winced, reaching up to rub her head, a lump was already forming in a tender spot.

Then she remembered, she'd come home… the scream, and then-

Treize!

She sat up frantically and looked around the room, trying to make sense of what had happened. After a few brief moments, she concluded that

A. She had somehow been returned to her own room,

…and…

B. That she must have dreamt the entire event up, as clearly Treize was dead, and she was not crazy.

She leaned forward, preparing herself to get up, when a crash of dizziness washed over her, but steadied herself.

_Perhaps moving to stand so quickly was a bad idea._

She reached to rub her temples and groaned as she felt the onslaught of a heavy migraine come over her. Today was going to get longer and she prayed to God that Mariemaia didn't slip into one of her moods.

"Take it easy. You hit your head pretty hard." Said a voice from afar.

She looked frantically around the room once more and then spotted him returning from the washroom with a washcloth in his hand. Her eyes widened, and she was unsure if the room had grown colder, or if her nerves were just shot.

"Lie back down, I do not want you falling again. You've likely given yourself a concussion from the first fall. I'm sorry I was unable to catch you in time." The man murmured.

The woman did as ordered, eyes still wide as she stared at the ceiling, willing the Treize mirage to go away. Perhaps she HAD gone crazy, and had now taken up hallucinating. Evidently she was going to have to book a few new sessions with her old therapist and pray that she didn't commit her.

The Treize mirage sat on the edge of the bed beside her and placed the cool towel on her forehead.

"You're dead." She tore her eyes from the ceiling and forced herself to look at him. Her heart was racing, much like it had when she was younger. She closed her eyes a moment.

"I believe I'm very much alive." He chuckled.

She shook her head frantically, willing the image of him to disappear from which it came...only for it to never happen.

"No, I saw your suit explode." She tried to sit up again, only to be gently pushed down back on to the bed. He took one of her hands in his and rubbed the back of it with his thumb, trying to sooth her. "I saw them bury your casket." She whispered, a tear falling down her cheek.

The man let out a heavy sigh and shook his head sadly.

"It will all be okay." He murmured. He dropped the hand he was holding and gently placed it lightly on her cheek. She leaned into it slightly. "I'll take care of things while you sleep. I can explain things in detail later you're clearly in no shape to think about things clearly." He wiped the tear from her eye and smiled weakly as he stood up. He placed a kiss on her forehead before stepping reluctantly away from the bed.

"They're yours." She murmured watching him walk to the door.

"What was that?" He turned to her, propped against the woodwork of the doorway.

"Mariemaia, and Trent, they are yours."

Treize smiled and nodded his head thoughtfully.

"Yes, I know. Mariemaia informed me." He smiled once more and then stepped from the room, gently shutting the door behind him.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-_**

**_Peacecraft Manor: Zechs' Quarters_**

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-_**

Zechs had walked back into his room in a fuss, clearly upset, although for more than just the proper reasons. Dorothy had been smiling as he stomped through the doorway, slamming the door behind him. Once he had punched the wall, Dorothy had broken out it a fit of laughter, which Zechs answered with a snarl.

"You! This is your fault to begin with!" He yelled turning on his heel towards her. It was not only what had happened between them that had caused his argument with Noin but the fact that she had to throw in what had happened on Mars. "And why would you tell her that! Why? You were not even there when that even happened!"

"It is partially true, I mean, I was there the month before. I mean…"

"If you had any slightest bit of sense in your head, you'd be silent!" He stormed towards her.

She giggled at him.

"But alas, that was positively magnificent! What a wonderful show! The look on her face was just priceless. You could actually just see her heart split in two! Absolutely beautiful!" She smirked, running a hand down her bare form.

Zechs growled and threw the blanket back on her form, pulling on his own boxers as he did so.

"I told you to be quiet!" He growled, glaring at her. "Please cover yourself."

She smiled and slid out of the bed, strutting across the room, body bare. She stopped in the corner, retrieving her crumpled dress from the floor.

"I'd like to stay and play longer Milliardo, but I'm afraid that I have some place to be. I hope you do understand." She giggled again, slipping the dress over her head, conveniently forgetting her bra on the lampshade, and her panties on his night stand.

She pecked him on the cheek and twirled around him reaching for the door.

"I hope we can do this again sometime, now that your schedule's clear... again..." she chuckled and dove out of the way as Zechs slammed the door behind her.

He let loose a low rumble of a growl as she went.

"The nerve of that woman... coming into my house…"

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-_**

**_Peacecraft Manor: Relena's Quarters_**

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-_**

"You're brother's a dick." Duo muttered, stepping into the sitting area of Relena's room.

Both Relena and Hilde choked on what they were drinking and just stared at the man. Or rather, Hilde went so far as to glare.

"Duo!" She hissed, shifting her gaze to Relena. Sometimes she wished that her fiancé had picked up some manners while he lived with that nun and priest that he once told her about… but as the fates would have it… that was simply not something he had the fortune to learn.

"Duo, can't you simply TRY to get along with him? He IS my brother after all." Relena sighed and shook her head at him.

Duo rolled his eyes, and plopped down onto the love seat.

"No can do Princess. Your ass of an older brother just slept with Dorothy Catalonia, in his and Noin's bed, and had the nerve to tell Noin, who walked in on them, that it wasn't what it looked like. Psh…"

At this, both women were rendered speechless.

"He…he did what?" Relena gasped. "How could he! He has some nerve and under my roof!"

"Beats me, but he did. I was the one that escorted her to his room after she ruined my personal Duo happy time. I was thrilled to bring her to him, as he proceeded to bitch her out the moment she stepped through the door, but I see how long that lasted. Makes me feel like an ass for letting her in the house…" He huffed.

"This is horrible. I can only imagine how she must feel. It must have crushed her. She really cares for that man." Hilde murmured. "Why? I have no clue, but she does."

"Yeah…never was able to understand that relationship either, but hey. Who am I to tell people how to live their lives? Just… Don't tell Noin I let the lady in. I'd rather live to see our wedding day…" He trailed off, chuckling nervously.

"This is…just depressing…" Relena muttered shaking her head. "Milliardo may be my brother, but Ms. Noin is a dear friend… a sister almost… and I can't possibly take his side in this situation. I'm in the middle. Can't say I like that feeling." She sighed.

"Yeah well, what can you do? It's not like it's your fault he's a cheating bastard."

"Duo!" Hilde growled, smacking him on the shoulder. "Have some heart!"

"No, he's perfectly right Hilde." Relena sighed. "He deserves all the name calling one can muster up. I hate to say it you two, but I have to blow off some steam, and get the rest of my paper work out of the way. Maybe then I can relax… doubtful. Seeing as the situation of the day…" She trailed off in frustration.

"If that's what you want to do hun. Duo and I can entertain ourselves for a while. Go do what you feel is best. If you run into that man, give him the stink eye for me, 'kay?" Hilde giggled with a wink in her direction.

With a sigh, Relena managed a weak smile, and nodded once before leaving her room.

"Let's go Duo. We can watch a movie while she has some alone time." Hilde chuckled, as she stood from the floor.

"Can it involve zombies? I'm in a zombie mood."

"You would be…" She snorted playfully. "Sure, why not…"

"Yes!"

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-_**

**_Peacecraft Manor: Sitting Room_**

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-_**

Dorothy hummed to herself happily as she pranced down the halls. She passed the sitting room and smiled maliciously as she saw Quatre's form on the couch, no one else in sight. It was a rare chance to catch the blonde alone, and she took advantage of it.

Quatre sat curled up on the couch, knees up to his chest, head resting on them.

"Why Quatre! You look soooo upset?" she said leaning against the door frame of the entrance, the bottom of her dress rising on one side and nearly revealing her pantiless state. She watched as the boys head spun to look at her and travel up her body and turning red with embarrassment. She reveled in it.

"I can't believe you would do that." He said as he whipped his head back to rest on his knees and shut his eyes.

"What happened to the carefree boy who always looked to help others?" She ignored the comment choosing to taunt him instead. She stepped down the two steps and onto the plush white carpet of the sitting room, stopping beside the carnation and cream striped sofa. And then, as if his comment had just struck her, "I see you didn't tell Miss Noin I was up there, that wasn't helping her too much, don't you think?" She laughed as Quatre tensed at her words.

"You…you knew I saw?" He muttered with a groan, burying his face deeper into his knees.

"Why of course! Milliardo may not be so perceptive during our intimacy, but I am. I had rather hoped that you would have interrupted or at least joined, but alas you ran." She chuckled.

Quatre only managed an embarrassed whine.

"I could use a little comforting myself at the moment..." She pouted. "Milliardo is ever so upset with me, what should I do?" She giggled as she leaned on the arm of the sofa, her chest inches from his head. Her low cut dress revealing just a bit too much.

She smiled as he turned and glared at her. He was not expecting, however to come face to face with her bosom. He instantly tilted his head up towards her and continued his glare.

"That was so...wrong...Dorothy..." He whispered, shaking his head at her sadly. "You haven't the slightest clue how much she loves that man! And as for me not telling her, it was not my place! Had I butted in, it would have made her feel even more horrible!" Quatre seemed on the verge of tears and she smirked at him.

She moved around the sofa and sat across from him.

"Why Quatre, you don't seem to understand! You see, Ms. Noin had taken dear Milliardo away from me!" She sat up straight, placed her hand on her chest, and mocked a pout. "I had him all to myself for nearly an entire year as I nursed him back to health and loved him so!" She sighed, folding her hands into her lap in an attempt to appear innocent. "Then that Ms. Noin happened to find out he was alive when he decided to take it upon himself to reintroduce himself to Lady Une...and then what does she do? Assume that all is how it was, and she attaches herself to him, leaving me behind in the streets below with mere commoners!" She slumped her shoulders slightly.

Quatre stared at her.

"You...you knew he was alive? And you didn't tell anyone?" he gasped. Of all the rotten things she had done in the last few years this act surely took the cake! He couldn't believe it!

"Well of course!" She straightened up. "He was in no shape to be seen, and for a while, he quite liked being dead to the world. If little Ms. Mariemaia had kept herself out of public view, Milliardo and I would still be in space together. That little girl ruined everything." She frowned.

Quatre stood up abruptly, fists clenched at his sides. He eyes were shut, although his head was bowed to the floor.

"Dorothy...GET OUT!" He shouted, startling the woman.

She looked up at him, shocked. He had never once given her a response like that, no one really ever ordered her to do something. When it did happen it was quite rare. She stood up and straightened her skirt before she took a few steps towards him. She leaned down towards his ear.

"I'll have you know, that I'm…" She stopped short of finishing her sentence since Pagan chose that moment to step into the room and walk over to the pair.

She straightened up and walked around the blond, who continued to stare at the ground.

"Is there anything the matter Master Quatre?" The elderly man questioned.

Quatre couldn't bring himself to open his eyes and look at the man.

Dorothy only giggled.

"Of course not Mr. Pagan... I was just leaving..."

At this, Quatre's eyes opened and his head snapped up to watch her retreating form. For a brief moment she turned back towards him and smirked at him before gracefully leaving the room. Pagan watched Quatre carefully as the boy gave a huge sigh of relief and let himself fall backwards into the plushness of the couch.

"Thank you Pagan..." he mumbled.

The old man chuckled and smiled warmly at him.

"Anytime Master Quatre, anytime..."

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-_**

**_Peacecraft Manor: Zechs' Quarters_**

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-_**

Zechs grumbled to himself as he shuffled around the room, attempting to get dressed.

Eventually, he made himself presentable, and he made his way out of his room, and immediately started roaming the corridors in search of his sister. Hopefully she would know where the raven haired woman had gone in her rush to get away from him. He had to be given the chance to explain things to her. She HAD to listen.

Eventually, he located Relena in her office, finishing a cup of tea. However, upon finding her, he was not greeted happily like he normally would have been, he was actually quite snubbed.

"I find it hard to believe that you would be that dense to cheat on the woman in the first place." Relena said calmly as she sifted through papers on her desk and he stepped into the room. It was strange how she always seemed to know when it was him who had entered the room.

Zechs groaned and rubbed his temples.

"You already know the situation? I'm going to kill that Maxwell…" He huffed, and began to mentally think of ways to rid the universe of the trifling American pilot. "Relena, I didn't come to you for a lecture, I just need to know where she is." Zechs grumbled, leaning against the woman's desk.

Unfortunately, Relena refused to even look at him.

"I'm not sure where she is as of right now." Relena sighed, pulling a folder from the pile of papers beside her. "And even if I did know, I wouldn't bother telling you. You don't deserve her, I hope you know. She deserves someone like… like… Quatre. Someone who will treat her the way she deserves to be treated. Clearly he's shown more kindness to her than you in the last several months… more like a year now that I think about it… Now, if you will excuse me, I have a planet to run. Not to mention four out of five Colony clusters." She sniffed, walking across the room towards the door.

"A bit out of character are we?" Zechs asked, following her.

"No, I just don't feel the need to talk to someone who would cheat on the woman you supposedly love at this given moment."

"I wasn't cheating on her." he whined.

Relena paused, but did not turn to him.

She sighed.

"Oh, on the contrary, no one will agree with you on that matter. I'm not sure what else you could possibly even call what you've just done, brother. As for now I am done with you on this matter." Relena huffed, walking out of her office, leaving behind a shocked Zechs.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-_**

**_Khushrenada Estate_**

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-_**

"His name is Trent." Mariemaia stated happily as she lead Treize back into the nursery. "He is seven months old. Bit of a shock when I found."

Treize stepped over to the crib where the sleeping blonde dreamt. He lay in his blue layette with his thumb nestled safely in his mouth. He couldn't help but smile warmly at the child.

After a moment, Lady Une entered the room behind them, watching in silence. She had honestly wondered how he would handle being a father of two, when just mere hours ago he hadn't been...to his knowledge...

Mariemaia happened to glance back and see her, and gave Une a knowing smile before leaving the two parents alone. Une had to admit... for such a young child, she knew a lot... she supposed being in a war zone had aged her some.

Treize simply just stared at the child, a small smile on his face, but he said nothing. Une let him think to himself for a few minutes before she spoke up. She came up beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder. He turned to look at her. She took her hand from his shoulder and placed it on the rail of the crib.

"Beautiful... isn't he?" She murmured, gazing up into the man's eyes. She felt him wrap an arm around her waist and pull her closer to him. She nervously rested her head on his shoulder and smiled down at their son. She could get very used to this, if the fates allowed for it.

She then ran a hand threw the sleeping boys hair.

"He is." Treize smiled at her. "We made a beautiful baby. Still hard registering it though… with both of them. It's more than I ever expected after all of this."

"I'm sure…" She sighed. She pulled away from him and started towards the door. "I'll give you time to think things over. I really must lie back down. I just wanted to see how you were coping."

"Yes… go do just that. Perhaps once you've rested some we can talk more." He smiled.

She managed to give a weak return smile, before exiting the nursery once more. Treize resumed watching the small bundle within the crib.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-_**

**_Peacecraft Manor: Garage_**

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-_**

"Who the hell does he think he is?" Noin screamed as she stormed through the Manor, and out in to the garage hanger.

Instead of going straight for her scooter, she walked the wall of the complex, searching. She eventually found a crowbar, and she spun around back towards the middle of the large room.

Payback could be a bitch.

She was going to destroy his precious truck in any way possible... it was times like this she wished she still had a Taurus suit handy.

"How dare he!" she lifted the bar up above her head and then slammed it into the windshield, cracking it on impact. She slammed it down again, shattering the glass within the car. "I'm the best thing to have happened to him and what does he do, goes and cheats on me with that puttana!" She let out a vicious scream and inverted the front hood, embedding the bar, having to rip it out partway before moving.

She pummeled in the rest of the windows, and banged in deep welts into the doors. She turned towards the front of the car once more, and shattered his headlights.

In all of this, she failed to notice Heero staring down at her from the second floor. He watched her in silence, a large frown on his face.

Zechs had done it now.

He was just glad that he hadn't been involved. At least now he could openly hate the man without getting dirty looks from the women of the house. Once one of them became mad about something, they all did. They seemed to flock together like birds when it came to bad situations or disliked topics. He'd noticed that quickly within the first few days of him hanging around in the shadows.

He watched as Noin pulled out a large key ring, and scraped the jagged edge of the keys against the finish of the car. The metal screamed in protest, and even Heero flinched at the screech it made. She gave the car one last big hit with the bar before throwing it away from herself with a choked sob, collapsing to the ground, where she stayed for many moments.

Heero shook his head, and retreated from the shadows, deciding that the woman deserved some time to herself

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

_**Khushrenada Estate**_

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

The two walked down the corridor together toward the stairs. Une stared blankly ahead, not knowing what to say or what to think. She hadn't seen the man in over a year... and she had thought he was dead. Though there were nights that she longed for it not to be true or to have the optimism that Noin had had about Zechs' fate. Then, after the Lightning Counts return, she held a little hope that Treize had, in fact, survived.

But everyone had thought he was dead and holding out hope was like wishing for peace to be completely everlasting. Mariemaia had proven how easily broken that concept truly was.

Her nap had not lasted long, her mind too filled with worries too even fall asleep.

There was no possible way that this could all be happening. Everything in her life had revolved around this man since she was sixteen. She had only just finally started getting over him, accepting that she would never lay eyes on the man again, and now he just reappears?

"How have you been?" Treize asked her, breaking the silence.

She wanted to answer with things such as: alone, depressed, angry… even betrayed…but thought better of it. She needed to remain the confident young woman that she had always been with him... for both their sakes.

"I've been alright." She answered, quietly.

He gave a heavy sigh and draped an arm around her waist. She tensed at his kind gesture, but he did not release her.

"Lady, we both know what the answer to that question really is... Mariemaia has already told me that she has seen you suffering, in silence or not. Anytime that she has asked a question pertaining to me, she watched as you became suddenly distant or you changed the subject altogether. She is worried about you and just from what I've been told, I'm worried about you. She told me she was happy that I was home, especially since that you would now be happy. Such a wise child, especially when considering her upbringing."

Une gave a sad, ironic laugh.

"Well, I wonder why I was such a mess?" She pulled away from him and took a moment to stare at the man. "You were my life, everything that I knew, and then I watched as you blew up!" She sighed and looked away from him. "Despite knowing what a sacrifice you were making, it tore my heart in two to see things play out on screen." The tears started again, something she had difficulty controlling since she hit month four of her pregnancy. She clenched her fists at her side and looked at him. "I had to come to terms with the fact that you were suddenly dead! After you had finally accepted me... finally came to have the same feelings for me that I had for you… and then all I could think was how was I going go on without you. It took everything I had to get up in the morning and go on as if nothing had happened. Do you even understand the toll that can take on a person?" Her stare pleading with him to understand the peril she had been through over the last year and four months.

"I can only…" He started but was quickly interrupted.

"Then, the next thing I know, I'm pregnant! Pregnant with your child, a child created just hours before your sudden death! A child who would never know his father, and never know how kind a man he was, just because everything in the history books would show you as a monster. How was I to explain to him what a wonderful man you truly were, when no one is painting you as such? I had no one there to help me... it was a nightmare... Noin only barely stepped in on time to keep me sane...I owe her so much for that." she murmured.

Treize nodded in understanding.

"I'm very glad that she did, or I'd have come back to nothing. I'm pleased that you two managed to get over your differences, in such a hectic situation." He smiled weakly at her, knowing that she was far from done.

She nodded, and continued.

"Then, after everything I had been going through last year, I finally get to a point where I was recovering... started functioning as a mother, even finish setting up the Preventers, and I come to find out that your illegitimate daughter is trying to take over the world. And you didn't even know the child existed!" She took in a deep breath and released it slowly. She was starting to get angry at the man.

"Lady, I'm sure there was a logical reason as to why I was never informed- "

"Of course you weren't! If you knew she existed, you would have raised her. This is something her bastard of a grandfather did not want because he wanted to use her as a tool from the beginning. She kidnapped Relena Peacecraft, which brought out of the wood work the Gundam Pilots, and the Lightning Count, who of course had followed you to the grave, then like you, suddenly reappeared. Then, when Relena dared to defy them, Dekim tried to kill her, and your daughter stepped in front of her, taking the shot herself. I watched a poor child, one of the last remnants of you, crumple to the floor, her fate uncertain. Then before he could act out once more, Dekim was killed, by Matthews, one of our old men. Knowing she was your daughter, I couldn't live with myself if she was forced out onto the streets, or put in a children's home...and in her condition...never..." she shook her head and choked back a sob. "I immediately loved her… and couldn't bear to let her go."

"Lady, I'm so sorry." pulled her into a deep embrace, and murmured into her hair.

"Sorry, at this point, is not nearly good enough…" She pushed him slightly away from her. She shook her head, but she managed a weak smile afterwards. "But for now, it will have to do. Right now, there are other dire things to tend to other then your apologies."

"Excuse me?" Treize raised an eyebrow, clearly amused.

"You look a right mess. I cannot possibly take you seriously with you walking around looking like that. You look as though you've been living as a mountain man, with those rugged common cloths, and scruffy face. Let's not even get started on your hair…" She groaned, squeezing the bridge of her nose in annoyance. "I've already got a bath running for you, sir."

Treize only sighed.

"Very well… I must say, I do agree with you. I've had much to do besides taking care of my appearance, but if I must, I suppose I can take some time to fix myself properly Lady." He smiled, following her down the hall to the master bathroom. "However, we are long past calling me 'Sir' Lady Une." He chuckled.

She blushed, and nodded her head.

"I apologize… old habits die hard."

"That they do..." He murmured.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

_**Peacecraft Manor: Halls**_

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

"I'm going out to find her." Zechs quickly informed Relena as they both headed down the halls and out the front doors. "Where might you be going?" he questioned.

_'Better not be off to see that Yuy_.' His eyes narrowed as he thought to himself.

"I'm going out for some much needed 'Me' time. The location is none of your concern." She answered bluntly, still not bothering to look at him.

"Oh, well have fun then." he mumbled, clearly not amused with her half-assed answer, but he dared not pry any further in her current displeased state.

Relena acting this way was rather annoying and frustrating; He hated not being paid attention to when speaking. Years of military command had him expecting eye contact.

"She is never going to forgive you Milliardo... and I can't say I blame her. I really like Ms. Noin. You had no right to treat her so. Talking to her right now will not do you any good, and will only upset her more" Relena murmured, finally looking him in the eye.

He wished she hadn't... the sadness and judgment so plainly visible on her face was unbearable...

"I have to go..." He mumbled quickly, turning away from her gaze...

He jogged quickly to the garage and opened the door. He supposed that Noin had retreated back to Preventer Headquarters. The only thing he could think of to do was to hop in his truck and race to her… only…

He froze in horror at the sight...

His truck was destroyed.

The windows were all busted out. The finish was scratched... and it looked as if someone had crashed into his car multiple times… possibly even set on fire…

It was then that Zech Marquise...Milliardo Peacecraft...let out an awfully childish cry of frustration...

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-_**

**_Peacecraft Manor: Dining Room_**

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-_**

"Duo!" Hilde screamed, walking down the corridor that lead to the dining room.

Duo cursed and accidentally dropped a few candies onto the lavender carpet. This was only going to slow his escape, or he could just leave them there, though that would be evidence that he had been there. And to think he'd successfully avoided her since the end of their movie, and she was beginning to get livid with him. He was supposed to be helping her!

Duo groaned as he heard her call out to him.

Might as well give it up by this point, he thought. He'd been all through the building attempting to shake her, even having witnessed Zechs' departure… on foot, and in a foul mood.

He shrugged it off.

Normally, he'd have not let Hilde catch him, but he'd become hungry, and with the dining room brought random little candies, which he had to admit, had forced him to stay in one area for far too long. Duo had been too busy stuffing his face with the candy sitting in a giant bowl on the table.

"Those are for the favors!" Hilde gasped coming into the dining room and running over to him shaking her finger at him. She smacked his hand that was still hovering over the bowl and the candy that had been in it fell into the bowl.

He chuckled and swatted her hand away, pulling the bowl into his lap.

"But they are _so_ good!" He whined, shoveling more into his mouth. "You should try some! Really… I think… you'd really… like 'em."

"Duo Maxwell, seriously, you need to quit." Hilde growled as she sat down beside him, taking the bowl from him. "If you eat them all, we'll have nothing to give the wedding guests. And all that candy is not good for your stomach." She placed the bowl on the mahogany table, sat down and she immediately began to spoon candy into little round nets that had been laid out on the long table. "Now, help me with this."

Duo frowned.

There went his oh so nutritious lunch.

Hilde gave a heavy sigh and glared at him. He sat there and pouted like a child. He did not want to do this what so ever, this was what Wufei would call, womens work.

"Help me!" she whined, shoving a second spoon at him and a pile of small nets.

Duo groaned.

He wanted to eat the candy, not pack it away for someone else...

"Why not have Relena help you?" Duo asked, standing up from the netted mess, arms stretched up behind his head.

"She isn't home, I already checked when you ditched me earlier, and Noin is nowhere to be found, before you even go there... Poor girl. I can't believe he'd be so… insensitive and unfaithful and then to go and blame her for his infidelity." she crossed her arms and pouted at him. "Not every guy can be loyal as you."

Duo let out a long groan.

"Alright, alright... what do I do?" He sighed.

He absolutely hated the faces chicks could pull off... he was never able to resist a pout...

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-_**

**_Peacecraft Manor: Sitting Room_**

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-_**

Quatre had returned to the couch after Dorothy's departure.

He had stayed curled in a ball, knees up against his chest, deep in thought. He couldn't even begin to imagine how Noin felt after having witnessed that.

He had known something bad was going to happen when Dorothy had shown up in town days prior to this incident. She'd walked past him at headquarters with a cocky grin across her face. He had thought at first she had come to see him, or perhaps Relena, but after she shrugged him off, it was clear that that had not been what she had planned.

And now this had happened. He had never suspected a thing between Zechs and her.

And what was she going to tell him, what was so important that she had leaned in so close to his ear and started to whisper. Why couldn't she say it… was she afraid that Pagan would over hear? No that was impossible, the man wouldn't have heard her voice at that decibel. No, something was not right with that woman.

What was her fascination?

After the 1st 'Operation meteor', Dorothy had grown close with him. For a time at least.

She had still been in awe that he'd wanted her safe before himself, even after she had plowed her sword into his stomach. That had resulted in weeks in the hospital following the end of that battle, with constant chest and stomach pains. She had thankfully missed any vitals, but she had still poked through flesh and muscle.

He had almost missed all of the after battle celebrations, had it not been for Duo and Trowa coming by to cheer him up. Afterwards, Dorothy had even shown up to...cheer... him up... he shuddered at the memory now.

He'd been very happy to see her at first, to know she had gotten through everything alright. He'd just finished his little party with Trowa and Duo not even an hour previous, and the alcohol was still clouding his thoughts, and evidently his judgment.

Dorothy had practically strutted through the door, taking up a seat at the foot of his bed. They had talked for nearly an hour about the past day's events. It had been nice to know and understand her better. She had shifted, and it had seemed as though she was going to get off the bed, perhaps to leave, when she had crawled up over him. He'd been in shock as she had leaned forward and kissed him.

Even before this, he had owed a LOT to Trowa.

He couldn't have been more thankful that Trowa had walked through the door at that moment if he had tried... Trowa had stepped into the room, back to him for a moment as he peeked out the crack of the door.

"Duo's a right mess...drank too much won't leave me alone...something about wanting to go buy a piñata…" He'd sighed and turned to them.

His eyes had bulged as he had realized what they'd been doing, and what he had interrupted. Trowa had stuttered his apologies, blush quite evident on his face. Truth be told, he hadn't expected the situation to present itself any more than Trowa had.

Dorothy had pulled away, flicking her hair back to its original position.

She didn't like Trowa...Quatre knew that. Trowa would have rather let her die than even HOPE that she made it out of there alive. He'd been silently livid that Quatre had been hurt, and even after Quatre had plead with him to be civil, Trowa had simply stated "I don't trust her..."

"No need to apologize Barton, I was just getting ready to leave..." she glared at him before giving a huff, and speeding out the door.

Trowa's eyes had narrowed as he watched her retreating form.

"Are you alright? Trowa had asked him.

He'd taken in a deep breath and nodded.

They'd proceeded to ignore the fact that anything had happened, and Trowa had kept him company the rest of the night. He'd said he wanted to keep him company. Quatre knew that he was being honest, but also knew that he'd stayed to make sure Dorothy would not return.

Dorothy and he had never gotten like that again. Quatre supposed he had developed a little crush on the woman after two days' worth of events surrounding her, but nothing more ever came of her.

She had on occasion visited him and Relena, whether in the Sanc Kingdom, or on L4, and she only brought her cocky attitude with. He supposed she knew that he viewed her rather oddly, and she'd cook up the sweetest personality she could manage. She had changed though, and at the time he hadn't been able to understand it.

Now he knew.

She had found Zechs, and had him to toy around with while everyone, including Ms. Noin thought he had died.

He'd not been upset with Dorothy's snub, not at all. He had spent countless hours with one Ms. Noin at Preventer Headquarters after its establishment, and his feelings for the woman had progressed with time. He had still kept his distance however, knowing far too well how much the woman was grieving over the loss of her love.

After the Eves War, he'd been sure that Noin and he were back together, and they had been. No one had suspected Zechs of having a side relationship with Dorothy, and Quatre sadly wondered if he'd been two timing them both all along.

Any small bit of like he'd had for the woman had been erased, and he was thankful for that.

Quatre had sat in silence for nearly a half hour before Pagan shuffled back into the room. He glanced up at the old man sadly and gave a weak smile.

"Have you seen Ms. Noin?" Quatre asked the man.

"No, Master Quatre." Pagan shook his head sadly.

Quatre sighed and gave a slight nod.

"Thank you." he said kindly as he stood up, stretching his limbs.

He slowly walked out of the sitting room, wondering where he should start his search.

'I need to find her... I should have told her, but I didn't want to make her feel any worse... I must not tell her that I knew...it would embarrass her greatly…'

In the end, he decided to check and see if her scooter was still in the garage. He hoped that it was, as that would mean she was still on the grounds.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-_**

**_Preventers Headquarters: Target Range_**

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-_**

"Are you absolutely sure that you want to do this your Highness." The young officer asked slowly handing her the gun and ear muffs. "After all…what use is this to you? You need not worry about your safety ma'am. Dozens of our employees would give our lives to protect you. You're perfectly safe.

"Of course I am." Relena sighed as she took the items from him. "And that's simply my point…"

The man tilted his head at her in confusion.

"Eh?"

"Oh never mind…" She sighed, shaking her head.

The man just smiled nervously as he walked her to an open stall. It unnerved him that she would come without her guards, but then again, this was the Preventers Headquarters. There was no safer place on Earth for her at the moment, so he supposed that no one bothered to watch her while in the building. He only hoped that she hadn't snuck away from her guard… as there would be hell to pay.

"Things will be fine." She assured him.

He watched her swiftly load the gun, and he visibly paled.

It unnerved him quite a bit that Queen Relena would know how to load and fire weapons, when the Peacecraft name stood for pacifism. However, times had been rough on the young woman, AND she hadn't always known of her lineage, so wanting to be able to protect herself shouldn't really come off as odd to him. Still, it confused him as to why she would still be wanting to learn such things. He figured it was her own choice though, and he then left her to deal with the next patron.

Relena gave a great sigh of relief as the soldier left her to her own devices. She never would get used to the looks on their faces as they learned that the poster child for pacifism didn't follow her own rules. She couldn't blame them. She couldn't honestly say she was doing the right thing, as far as her morals went, but if she could save just one person's life, it would be worth the hassle, and the destruction of her image in the long run. She was tired of seeing those she cared for getting hurt to protect her.

Self-defense would help protect her loved ones.

On that thought alone, she began to fire off her first clip at the paper target down her lane.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-_**

**_Peacecraft Manor: Foyer_**

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-_**

"Good afternoon, Master Trowa." Pagan said, smiling as Trowa stepped through the entry way to the Manor. "I'll take your bags up to your room."

"There will be no need, I'll do it myself." Trowa smiled gently and walked into the foyer.

"How has your day been? I see that you've done quite a bit shopping in town. I can't imagine what you would need that we couldn't provide you with here." The man chuckled.

Trowa sighed, and leaned against the wall, bags in hand.

"I wouldn't want to trouble the staff and besides, I intended to simply purchase Duo and Hilde's wedding gift, but I'm afraid I became interested elsewhere as I rode through town."

"That happens to one rather easily. What have you picked up for the happy couple then?"

Again, Trowa sighed.

"I honestly couldn't think of what to get them. They're a rather odd pair. I decided to keep it simple, and stick with needs." He nodded thoughtfully. "A chrome toaster. Durable, so Duo can't break it, in case he drops it and such."

"So many bags for just a toaster? You must have found some locations that really interested you!"

Trowa managed a small chuckled.

"Afraid not… Quatre can't seem to keep his hands out of my bank account, and gets rather pushy if I'm not using a decent amount of money in a certain amount of time. I'm a practical person, and can't find much to spend money on, for myself that is. I came across an interesting little store, and purchased some things for him… tea, a new scarf, another throw pillow…" He mumbled, holding up a rather puffy bag.

The man raised an eyebrow at the brunette, but he said nothing more, and instead continued through the foyer.

"WILL YOU STOP EATING THE DAMN FAVORS!" he heard Hilde scream.

"But Hilde, I'm hungry." Duo whimpered.

"I should make the young master an afternoon snack." Pagan said turning toward the kitchen.

He gave a small chuckled and headed in the direction of the yell, bypassing the stairs.

Trowa watched the braided man pout as he fidgeted in his seat, reaching for the candy dish again. Hilde smacked his hand with her spoon and told him to stop messing around and work. He watched as Duo stuck his tongue out at her and she growled at him.

He sighed and decided to free her from Duo's presence.

"Get out of here; I'll help." Trowa said, stepping into the large dining room.

Duo looked up at him, eyes sparkling.

"Trowa buddy! How was your day? We've had a wild one here today, you wouldn't believe it!" Duo said, running up beside him. "You can sit here and help Hilde, I'm going to go find Quatre..." he grinned, slapping Trowa and the back before he sped out of the room.

Trowa sighed.

Duo was never one with a large attention span, nor with a will to do something boring for long periods of time. His slack attitude had led to many errors on the battlefield. Common life suited the guy much better.

"You do that, Duo Maxwell, but don't come crying to me when he tries to rip your head off!" Hilde called after him. "You wouldn't mind would you?" She turned to Trowa and smiled.

Trowa shook his head and silently took Duo's seat. He then looked to Hilde for direction.

"Alright, just tie them for me. Once we finish this part, we'll add on the bows..." Hilde trailed off, starting to spoon as Trowa began twisting the ties.

"Why would Quatre rip Duo's head off?" He asked, finishing off the first one and moving on to the second. It was unusual to hear that that blond was upset about anything really, so this interested him and Trowa figured if he kept Hilde talking, he wouldn't have to make much conversation.

Even after all this time, he hadn't gotten to know the girl very well. He had never been too comfortable carrying on a conversation with strangers, and even though he had known her for quite some time now, he had yet to find anything they had a common interest in, other than of course Duo.

Hilde let out a growl and passed a few more filled nets to him.

"Dorothy was here; to pay Zechs a 'visit' and Noin came home." Hilde started. "Let's just say that what Noin walked in on was not so pleasant, and... well, you know Quatre's attachment to Noin... He waited for the screaming to finish, decided to let Noin cool off, and then evidently Dorothy decided to piss him off as well... I'm sure everyone in the building heard him shout at her." she sighed and got to work once more.

Trowa nodded and his eyes narrowed.

He had told Quatre that there was something wrong with the woman...he was just glad that Quatre had taken him seriously.

Quatre was probably rather beat up inside about the current situation. Too many people he cared for were involved, and Quatre never let things slide when it came to loved ones. They had all learned that the hard way a couple years ago.

It was times such as these he regretted going out when they were all together… things had a tendency to hit the fan the moment he left the building

Hilde began to babble away about the day's plans, and Trowa began to wish that they'd have just stayed silent.

'Wufei is right... Women do talk too much...' Trowa sighed, earning an odd look from Hilde.

She stopped trying to talk to him from thereafter, as if sensing his discomfort, and dove back into her work.

He would have to calm Quatre down after he was done helping Hilde... this he was sure of...

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-_**

**_Preventor Headquarters: Gun Range_**

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-_**

Relena had been there almost an hour shooting at the black outlined target. So far she had been able to shoot everywhere but the target or she would hit the target and only barely clip the "arm". She was getting frustrated, but then she remembered that she was the one who had requested having no trainer...

She shot off another round.

It had been far easier to shoot when her adrenaline had been going...She had barely missed hitting Lady Une a few years ago...if she hadn't have moved at just the right moment...

Dr. J had not released her defenseless.

Relena shuddered at that thought... Lady Une might have been responsible for her 'father's' death, but they had long since gotten over that. They had become good friends over the last two years, and had it not been for Lady Une, the Eves War could have gone rather differently... she was quite glad she had moved out of the way of her bullet those two years ago.

The range was becoming rather empty now; most people were on their way home or back to the barracks. She slid off the ear muffs and leaned against the wall, deciding to take a break and recollect her senses.

"Is something the matter, your highness?" the young man who had helped her before asked as he walked past, checking on her.

"Nothing is the matter; I'm just taking a break." She smiled.

"Is there anything I can get you?" He asked.

"No, I'm perfectly fine." she answered.

He stared out over the range at her target and gave her an unsure look. He then sighed and nodded, walking towards the last man there besides her, and was packing up to leave.

She watched them both leave the vicinity, and then she slipped her ear muffs back on. She decided that she could fire a few more rounds, and then she could head home. Her frustration for the day already spent.


	4. Oops! I Did It Again

**Lali: Ah, the summer... we have arrived! I passed all my classes, am about to register to take Japanese, and to have a wonderful summer of cleaning house and moving. Alas, that is only a part of my summer. Must complete the re-edit of this and then to continue with the rest of the story!But, first I spent three weeks with Ryu! Twas Fascinating! I love hanging out with him and his two beautiful Akitas! Ryu would talk here, but he is sleeping... Next chapter maybe!  
**

**Chapter Four: Oops! I Did It Again.  
**

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

_**Peacecraft Manor:**_

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

Duo had set off to find Quatre at top speed, for he feared that Hilde would be calling him back in to help if he were in ear shot. Hopefully, Trowa would be able to handle her. She was just _way_ too stressed out with all of the preparations, and that s third of the guests in their immediate circle had either not arrived, or had gone missing. They were all looking forward to tomorrow night's later parties, and he hoped that hers would calm her nerves. In all honestly, he had expected himself to be the one freaking out, not her. After all, who would have expected that he, Duo Maxwell, God of Death, would actually be tickled pink that he was getting married?

He laughed at himself and grinned.

It had to have happened sooner or later, so why prolong the inevitable?

With a content sigh, he returned to his search and decided that Quatre probably would have gone to the garage to head Noin off if he could, and so, he would begin his search for the blonde there.

Sure enough, he found Quatre sulking around the large garage with a sour look in his face. He had expected Quatre to brighten up at his arrival, but he ended up getting the exact opposite from the normally cheerful ex-Gundam pilot.

"Duo, go away, please don't bother me!" Quatre had practically yelled as he searched the garage for the missing woman.

Her scooter no longer in its parking space, but no one had seen her leave, not even the guards at the gate. This of course had to mean she was still there, somewhere, in the Manor. Where would she have stashed her bike, if not in the garage, then where? It was a mystery.

"I'm just here to help you Quatre!" Duo sighed with annoyance at the blonde's attitude, walking up beside the panicked man.

Quatre spun around so quickly, and with such an angry glare that Duo actually fell backwards, landing on his rear.

"I WANT TO FIND HER ON MY OWN!" Quatre snarled, turning on his heal, and bolting from the garage.

Duo sat there frozen, too shocked to move. Quatre had never snapped at him like that, not ever. He had heard the stories about how psycho Quatre had gone using the Zero system, but he had never expected to witness Quatre crack again, let alone without the help of a brain tweaking piloting system. He could only be glad that all mobile suits had either been destroyed, or stashed away in lockdown at the Preventor Headquarters.

Once Duo managed to come to his senses, he swiftly ran back into the house and into the dining room; for if anyone could make sense of Quatre's odd behavior, and handle the man, it would be Trowa, and Trowa alone.

He skidded into the dining room, out of breath. Hilde and Trowa looked up from their work and stared across the room at him, eyes wide at the expression on his face. He walked towards them, shaking his head in disbelief, and came up beside Trowa, throwing his hands on his shoulders, slightly shaking the silent man.

"Man, you need to deal with him. I can't… I just can't deal with him… no…" Duo whined, pacing in front of Trowa who just continued staring at him oddly. "I've seen some crazy shit as a pilot, but that? That was scary as hell." he grumbled, plopping down into the chair next to Hilde, where he happily went back to work on the 'favors'.

"You mean to tell me that I am once again stuck with you? Mr. I Eat All the Candy That's Not Supposed To Be Eaten By Me?" Hilde groaned glaring at Duo, displeased. "Trowa, please don't leave me! You have no idea how hard it is to keep him focused while doing this!" Hilde begged, but Trowa was already on his way out the door. "Duo! Now look what you did! I lost my crafty helper!" She groaned, resting her head in her hands.

Duo just sighed.

He'd rather make party favors than deal with a bipolar Quatre in a bad mood any day.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

_**Preventor Headquarters: Gun Range**_

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

The crack of a gun greeted him as he entered the firing range. Relena was the only one present at such an odd hour, with no instructor in sight.

He frowned.

Of all people, Relena should not be unsupervised, and he was going to see to it that Noin demote the soldier that should have been watching over her.

He stood back in the shadows, silently watching her. Relena, of course, noticed nothing as she fired off another shot.

Her lack of self-preservation unnerved him. Had he been someone out to assassinate her at this very moment, there was no doubt that she would have already been dead.

One should always be on the lookout for enemies.

Another miss.

_What kind of basics had she even been taught? _

Then again, with no instructor in site, it was quite possible that she was determined to do this on her own. Another stupid move, she could easily drop the gun and put a bullet through her foot, or something more vital.

He sighed, and stepped forward out of the shadows starting towards her.

He hadn't intended to startle her, considering that she _did_ have a loaded gun, but he did not succeed. He lightly touched her shoulder, the only way to get her attention while she still had the protective ear muffs on.

She jumped, but kept the gun raised at the target and not him.

_If I had been here to hurt her, if I had been some psychopath, she would be dead by now._

"Heero." she murmured, giving him a weak smile as she turned to face him.

She pulled the muffs off with her free hand and placed them on the table in her stall.

He did not respond, and instead held his hand out in front of him.

Relena sighed and unquestioningly, she gave him the gun she had been using, and he clicked the safety on, tucking it into his back jean pocket.

"What do you think you are doing down here Relena?" He questioned, arms crossed against his chest.

Relena crumbled under his gaze.

"I was...I wanted to..." She stammered, looking into his deep blue eyes.

She could feel the criticism in his stare, and suddenly she felt bad for having come and stayed once everyone else had left.

"You shouldn't be down here by yourself," He said, voice the same monotone as it had always been. "This is no place for an untrained shooter."

Unexpectedly, Relena laughed, throwing him off guard.

He blinked at her in confusion.

"I thought this was where you were supposed to get better at it." She chuckled as he frowned.

She watched in amusement as his jaw muscles tightened, and his forehead creased as he thought of a way to respond.

Perhaps she should have fired a gun in his presence long ago, as he clearly didn't know what to do with her in regards to the situation at hand.

"Why would you want to get better, Relena? You're the pacifist Queen of a large nation." He answered bluntly, changing the subject, unwavering.

Perhaps she had been too soon on assuming that he was shocked speechless.

She frowned at him, clearly unamused by the question, and he couldn't help but honestly be curious about the answer. He hadn't needed to wait long though, as she sighed and leaned back against the table at her side.

"I need to know how to protect myself." She frowned. "You are all always protecting me from danger, and in turn getting yourself hurt. Someday, you might need me to know how to use more than just simple technology, Heero. If I'm there, and I can't stop something from happening to you, and you get killed because of me. I can't... No… I won't be able to live with myself. I can't have you die just because I need saving." She took in a deep breath and struggled to continue. "Heero, I need to be able to do this." She looked at him pleadingly, but he didn't falter.

He frowned, angry at the situation rather than Relena herself.

"Turn around," He answered her sharply.

For a second, she showed confusion in her eyes before turning back towards the distant target. Heero retrieved the gun from behind him, and using only one hand, he fired at the target. At the loud crack Relena jumped, and gasped, as she nearly fell backwards.

Relena chalked it up to living in the moment that she hadn't freaked out at the sound when firing at Lady Une, or when Duo had shot at Heero upon them meeting. Her ears were ringing and she looked up at Heero with questioning eyes.

Heero simply stared at her, and then looked out at the target, which he had hit directly in the heart.

Relena groaned and Heero could have sworn he heard a faint mumble of 'show off.'

"Why didn't you warn me? I'd have put the ear muffs back on." She huffed, rubbing her temples, trying to get the ringing to dissipate.

"In the case that you do need a gun, chances are, no one will be using silencers, and no one will have ear protection on hand. If you cannot get used to the level of noise, you have no business handling a loaded gun." Heero looked unfazed by his blunt words, but Relena slumped her shoulders in response.

He had a point, but that didn't mean he had to rub her weaknesses in…

Relena turned to step past Heero, believing that she could get nothing more done in his presence. However, she was stopped by him grabbing her arm, and she turned back to face him. He only turned her back towards the target. She turned her head to look at him questioningly, only to see him step directly behind her. Before she could question him however, he placed the gun back into her hands. She reluctantly raised it, positioning it in line with the target.

Heero gave a heavy sigh, and she swayed slightly on the spot. She began to adjust her positioning, only to have Heero's arms come up around her. Her breath hitched in her throat and she tensed at his touch.

His chest pressed against her back as he leaned forward to look over her shoulder. Both of his hands slowly enveloped her own.

Although he was clearly trying to assess her stance, Relena could not help her pulse from quickening at the sudden closeness between them.

His eyes narrowed.

_Something is definitely not right._

With one leg, he slipped between Relena's, earning a squeak from the girl. She squirmed uncomfortably, and he swiftly kicked her shoes farther apart.

She seemed to relax somewhat afterwards.

"You need more balance. You have a small frame. When you fire, you get forced out of position, and your line of fire goes off course."

Holding her in his arms, Heero only then realized how small and fragile Relena truly was. He could feel her heart beating fast and the tension in her muscles.

He had to ignore it, after all, she was the one who wanted to learn to use a deadly weapon, no matter how illogical the notion was.

He shifted her hands ever so slightly, helping her take aim, and they trembled beneath his. He clicked off the safety, and rested his chin in the crook of her neck. He felt her breath hitch in her chest, but he did not release her.

"Fire." Heero commanded, speaking softly, but strongly into her ear.

She complied, hitting the target, but she flinched heavily at the sound of the gun, her body jerking in his arms. She had hit near no vitals, but had hit nearly the center of the figure, a large improvement.

"Satisfied for today?" he questioned, still holding her tightly in position, enveloped in his arms.

She hesitated for a moment, but slowly shook her head.

"No." She swallowed hard, and squeezed her eyes shut.

She knew that one look in his eyes would make her resolve crumble. He didn't approve of her actions and current choice of activity, and she knew it. One look, and she knew she'd follow him anywhere, even if he did simply wanedt her out of the building and back in the safety of her own home, where he may, or may not stick around.

Heero only sighed, and released his grip on her.

"What is the point of doing this right now? They're waiting for you back at the manor." his arms crossed back over his chest.

She gave a small smile.

"Why? Well, simply because this is the first time that we have had a decent conversation without you or someone else trying to kill me. I am quite glad that all of that is over with." She grinned, and like him, crossed her arms, only then feeling that she could meet his gaze.

After a moment she started to tense under his stare, until he spoke once more.

"Make no mistake Relena, I still fully intend on killing you, but until I decided when you are to die, it's my job to protect you. I won't let anyone else do it."

Heero expected panic to set in, or for her to perhaps turn away from him. But she did neither. Instead, she reached forward grabbing a hold of his shirt, and she pulled him slightly closer.

"If it is you Heero, I don't mind dying so much." She sighed contently, smiling warmly up at him.

His eyes widened briefly. The feeling of déjà vu washing over him, the scene before him very much like the time she had spoken the words _'I am on your side'_. However, before he had much time to process this, the door to the gun hall slammed open, and a small group of younger generation soldiers came barreling through, slamming into Heero as they raced to the last few stalls at the far end.

Normally, he would have retaliated against them, for no other reason than them having just been a safety hazard, however, he found himself unable to do so, as the jolt he had received from behind had knocked him forward, and he had slammed his palms forward, catching himself on the glass walls of the stall. This action saved him the fall, but pinned Relena between himself and the side of the stall as he stumbled.

It was also at this time that one Heero Yuy found himself mouth to mouth with one wide eyed Relena Peacecraft.

As if there had not been enough firsts in that moment, between Relena, alone, in a gun range, and him loosing balance, Heero blushed, and rapidly pulled away from the shocked woman beneath him.

They stared at each other for a long, awkward, moment before he managed to break eye contact, and once he managed to do so, he stormed down the hall towards the soldiers.

Relena, face flushed, peered out around the corner, and watched as Heero began to curse them out.

There were mentions of there being deadly firearms, and how running could set things off, and how slamming into people could mean death for some un-expecting soldier who _was_ following range safety protocol, were thrown out into the open, and she couldn't help but giggle.

Heero heard this, and he spun around, facing her direction once more, blush growing even deeper. He then returned his attention to the group of soldiers, who were clearly frightened of him, and proceeded to tell them that each and every one of them were being reported to one Lucrezia Noin, and that he would see to it that all of them were to repeat basic training.

It was at this moment that Relena bust out laughing.

Perhaps Heero was trying to kill her with happiness?

As if only now sinking in, she came to the realization that Heero Yuy, although accidentally, had kissed her!

With a content sigh, she started down the aisle towards the group of men, and latched onto Heero's arm, pulling him back towards the entrance. He did not fight against her grip. With things as they were, she was sure she would be unable to fire any longer, and might as well return home, if for nothing else, to save the teenagers from the wrath of one clearly embarrassed ex-Gundam Pilot.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

_**Peace Manor**_

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

Quatre had made his way through the inside of the complex, weaving in and out of each guest bedroom and banquet hall. He was quickly running out of options for places to search for Noin. Most rooms, other than having no dust coating them, had looked as though they had not been touched since construction had been completed. Still, no sign of Noin. His next step would be the gardens and then perhaps the maze. He was _not _look forward to that location.

Exhausted, he returned to his guest bedroom to rest for a moment and recollect his thoughts.

He shouldn't have shouted at Duo. He knew that the situation wasn't the in slightest bit Duo's fault, even if he _had_ been the one to actually let Dorothy in the house. He would have to apologize to him later. The man had only wanted to help.

Quatre sighed, and opened the glass doors to the balcony, stepping out into the breeze. He leaned against the railing, scanning the property below that could be seen from his room's location. To his dismay, he still could not locate the raven haired woman.

"Are you even sure she is still in the vicinity?" Trowa asked, coming up behind Quatre slowly.

Quatre gave a sharp yelp, and jumped, nearly falling backwards over the railing. Trained reflexes at work, Trowa's arm shot out and latched onto the blonde's arm, pulling the man forward, and back out of harm's way.

After catching his breath, and bracing himself briefly, he glared up at the brunette, pale in the face.

"Trowa!" He snapped. "I wish you would not do that! You would think that after the last time you would have learned!" He whined, clutching his chest.

He took a few deep breaths, and shook his head frantically. Nearly dying of a surprise induced heart attack, and almost falling to his death at the same time had his heart racing.

"Is it necessary to bring that event up?" Trowa sighed. "You were in Wing Zero at the time and clearly not of your right mind. I didn't _sneak _ up on you then either, you likely saw both Heero and myself coming from miles off. That whole mess was a series of unfortunate events. You simply need to calm down." He smiled weakly, placing a hand on the blonde's shoulder and sighed. "She'll be fine."

Quatre groaned and shook his head sadly, then rested his forehead on Trowa's arm.

"You didn't see the look on her face Trowa." Quatre murmured, gazing up at the man. "I've never seen her look so hurt in all the time that I've known her, even after _that man_ died. She needs me right now, I know it, I feel it… I need to find her!" He exclaimed, his second wind hitting him, and he pushed past the brunette, charging at the door back into the halls.

Trowa gave a heavy sigh, but followed close behind him.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

_**Khushrenada Estate**_

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

"For the last time, I-I had amnesia!" Treize protested.

He paced the length of the foyer, constantly casting glances to Une, pleading with his eyes for her to understand and forgive him. Every time he thought that he had calmed her down, and they had begun to talk once more, she would suddenly get angry about something else.

He was running out of explanations!

"I am supposed to believe that?" Une asked sternly, clearly disbelieving. "I went through an entire pregnancy alone. I spent most of it curled up in a ball. I've been trying to explain my... issues... to your daughter... Do you know how hard it was to explain to the little girl that she had a younger brother? That I was not only adopting her, but that you and I had truly been together? Even if it was for one night? Do have the slightest idea how hard it is to explain to a child that one of the reasons she never knew her father was because he had moved on, and…and shacked up with another woman, who of course never knew that said child existed? I-I don't know what to think anymore." Her voice cracked. "How can I even trust that this is even real, not a dream."

"Lady, please." Treize blocked the entrance to the doorway, grasping her hands in his. "I am real, and I am here. I promise that I am not going anywhere, ever again."

At this, she gave an unamused laugh and shook her head.

"If you had had amnesia, where have you been all this time? You have not said a word on that matter. Where the hell were you when Mariemaia rose to power? The entire galaxy knew who she was, she announced it! And yet, you still did not know that she was your daughter when you returned. Even if you had not known who _you _were, you would have at the very least known who she was, and known once you remembered. You have never even heard of her!"

Une seemed on the verge of tears, and Treize couldn't think of a way to sooth her worries.

And then... the doorbell rang.

Taking this as his cue to get away and think for a brief moment of time, Treize walked to the door and wrenched it open, clearly in an agitated manner. He knew she was not going to let it rest till he had told her the whole truth and he simply was not ready to go into that explanation.

Standing before him was an obviously very angry Zechs Merquise, who very quickly became a very shocked Zechs Merquise, who then began to morph into Zechs Merquise the goldfish, as he opened his mouth to speak, then stopped, then repeated himself several times before Treize interrupted him.

"This is not the time Zechs." he growled, and immediately slammed the door in the man's face.

Zechs paused, still gaping at the door. He took two steps away from the front stoop, then turned back towards the door.

"There is no logical explanation for this." He then went back up the step, and opened the door, entering the estate.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-_**

**_Peacecraft Manor: Ballroom_**

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-_**

"Do you want me to take care him? I _do_ have friends in some high places; we could rough him up a bit? Mess his pretty little face up; make it so _no one_ wants the fu-" Luccedio asked his sister.

Noin sighed into the phone and shook her head.

Luccedio had always looked out for her when he could...and had always been a bit too harsh in his punishments towards people who had done her wrong.

"No." She answered, interrupting his rant.

That was the last thing she wanted for Zechs.

"Just… leave it be... I just want this to end quietly, let it go. I-I need to go..." She mumbled, quickly hanging up the phone before her brother could protest.

She continued to watch the outside world, lost in thought, from her dark alcove. The small room was one of five that served as a seating area for those who attended the gala events held at the manor. Across from these small rooms was a huge window that had glass French doors that lead out to the veranda and then to the gardens that littered the vast estate.

With the red curtain pulled partly closed, the darkness hid her perfectly, as Quatre and Trowa walked in to the ballroom. They failed to notice her.

"Quatre, I'm telling you, she isn't here." Trowa sighed, as Quatre let out a defeated squeak.

Noin, who had heard both men, spun around to face them.

"Quatre?"

Both men stiffened, hearing her faint whimper from behind them. Trowa and Quatre's heads whipped around to see a tear stained Noin standing just behind the curtain of the alcove.

"Ms. Noin!" the relief was plain to see in Quatre's face. He shot off towards her, leaving Trowa in the center of the room. He did not bother following the blonde, and instead, calmly, quietly, he left the room.

Quatre slipped into Noin's dark alcove and pulled her to his chest. He slid his hand through her hair and pulled her head into the crook of his neck. Noin began to sob, dripping tears onto his shirt..

"It's okay." He assured her. "Everything is going to be alright."

"How?" she sobbed.

"I'm here." Quatre smiled weakly, "I'll never hurt you."

She gave a half sob, half laugh, and moved to look him in the eyes.

"How could he do this to me?" she pulled away from him, averting her could tell that the blonde was very upset himself. he always had been the most sensitive of the group.

"I don't know..." The blonde answered honestly.

He held her hands, and guided her over to the small couch in the far corner of the alcove, where he promptly sat, and pulled her down with him, seating her next to him.

"I don't understand why he would do this either." Quatre wiped away the new tears that began to fall once more, and forced her look at him. "Ms. Noin, you deserve much more, so much more." he murmured.

She tried to look away from him once more, his eyes too transparent, showing his emotions, for her current state of mind.

"Look at me, please?" He pled, turning her chin to make her look at him once more. "I don't care if he wants you back, or even tries to apologize; he never should have done that you."

Noin nodded, tears still falling.

"He'll never change." Noin said looking down. "That's apparent."

"Ms. Noin, maybe it is time to move on." Quatre said firmly. "Maybe stay with someone for a while to clear your head."

"Quatre, I …. " She stopped, and finally gazed at him willingly. "I have nowhere to go... my family is already too large to have me come home, and being with them would do anything but help me. We're not _that _well off , the family home is small, and we all have conflicting personalities. Why do you think I've always been in the barracks, or more recently, living with Zechs and Relena?"

Quatre frowned poutedly, not quite ready to give up on raising her mood quite yet. He thought a moment and then it struck him.

"You can stay with me." he grinned. "Of course, I'm not suggesting this due to our previous…encounters… not at all. I sincerely want to help." He murmured.

Not expecting such a suggestion, Noin let out a soft gasp, and rapidly shook her head.

Sure... Quatre _was_ well off... and he likely had all the room in the world to spare on his property on L4... but she could not take advantage of that!

"I wouldn't want to impose." She shook her head.

"I insist!" Quatre stood up quite suddenly, taking her with him. She turned to sit back down on the sofa when he grabbed her hand and spun her around to face him, smiling warmly.

"You can stay with me Miss Noin! You won't be imposing at all. It will be nice to have company to talk to who doesn't start and end the conversation with 'Master Quatre!'" he chuckled.

With a sigh, and a small, weak smile, Noin finally nodded in agreement, far too exhausted to argue with the insistent man any longer.

Content at having received his way, Quatre leaned forward to kiss her forehead affectionately but Noin was still somewhat taller than him, forcing him onto his toes. At the same moment, Noin happened to turn her head up slightly, in effort to see what the blonde was doing, and the two, by pure accident, shared their second true kiss.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-_**

**_Khushrenada Estate_**

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-_**

Lady Une had stormed off after Treize had told Zechs to leave, after shocking the man. Treize started up the stairs to the family room. He sat down in one of the reclining chairs, and had taken to staring at the intricate ceiling as he sighed in frustration.

There was no easy way to explain things to her...not at all.

It didn't surprise him in the least when Zechs re-entered the house, followed him up the stairs and plopped down in the chair across from him.

Treize managed a weak chuckle, and turned his attention from the ceiling to the blonde across from him.

"I thought that you were dead." Treize said, leaning his head on his hand, propped up on the arm of the chair.

Zechs stared at him for a long moment before managing a smirk.

"Likewise..." The man sighed, crossing his legs.

This could easily be a long story.

"And what happened to you? Where have you been? You had to be down one hell of a deep hole to have only resurfaced now. Hell froze over when a seven year old managed to take over the world...even if only a few hours. Those broadcasts were enough to bring even me out of the ground." He laughed, shaking his head.

"I heard that you showed yourself to Lady first... how did that go over?" He asked quietly.

Zechs smiled.

"Oh, she was rather surprised...if she hadn't been more shocked about Mariemaia, she might have been more alarmed when it came to me. She was in shock, but she kept her cool."

"I see." Treize sighed.

Zechs chuckled.

"Trouble in Paradise?" He raised an eyebrow.

"You have no idea." Treize groaned, heaving a great sigh.

Zechs nodded in understanding.

"I can't blame her, first your death, then the birth of your son, then Mariemaia...then me...now you...that is a lot to handle. She is, after all, only one woman. Imagine my own shock! Here I am, lying on the couch, having a calm quiet retirement... Dorothy having others wait on me hand and foot... and then, all channels are captured by the Barton Foundation, and your _daughter _gets on screen and declares war on the world... nearly choked on my drink. Dorothy had a fit when I said I was leaving. Had to damn near kill the woman to get out of the house. I'm only grateful that I had a mobile suit waiting for me once I left. That Howard's a great man." Zechs smiled.

"Lucky you." Treize raised an eyebrow, a small smile back on his face.

Zechs only sighed.

"Noin was on me almost immediately... after Une and I were done talking, she took me back through the building, letting me know where everything was, what we were going to do, how we were going to go about our counter attack. Noin had been in with some of the younger Preventor soldiers. She's always had a soft spot for students rather than grown men... she saw me walk in, and the next thing I knew, her clip board was half way across the room, and she had flung herself into my arms sobbing. Une then put us on the same squad, and Noin vowed to never leave my side again. Such devotion." he sighed again, staring at his feet. "And I ruined everything."

Treize tsked at him and smiled weakly.

"I think you are more in the dog house than me Milliardo...women do not take cheating lightly." He frowned at the puzzled looking man.

"Treize...I'm not even sure _who_ I was cheating on...are you? I was with Noin...then I died...Dorothy found me, nursed me back to health... we kind of hooked up.. Speaking of hooking up… you hooked up with that nurse! Don't you dare think for one moment that I do not know who Mariemaia's mother was! You scoundrel! I at least knew Dorothy prior to our..uh...not sure what to really call that...but you get the idea!" He blushed, cause Treize to laugh.

"Milliardo, it was simply a bonding of two people with common interests, who quite simply, just wanted to have a good time. I was not romantically involved with Leia, we were merely good friends during my duration there. I never once spoke to her afterwards, otherwise I might have known that I had a child with the woman. On terms of you and Dorothy, you two were together for a far longer period of time. You might as well just say that you were indeed 'together'. Simple as that."

Zechs frowned at the man.

"It is not as simple as that. I left Dorothy to go see Une...but when Noin jumped me, I hadn't planned on it. We just sort of picked up where we left off, before my supposed death. So you see...I've really not the slightest clue as to what I should do. I never broke up with Noin per say, but I died, and had planned on staying dead. So my being with Dorothy in my new life was alright...but then going back to Noin… doesn't that make it so I was with Noin first, and then cheated with Dorothy? But if I count this as a 'new' life, then I really cheated on Dorothy with Noin... and Noin was really the cheat, so me with Dorothy was not? I'm so confounded..."

"You've not made me any less confused about the situation either Milliardo." The man laughed again.

Zechs was quiet for a moment before jumping back into conversation.

"Where were _you_ anyway? We jumped off topic."

"In a place I never want to go back to again." Treize said shaking his head. "It was a nightmare."

"Where were you?" Zechs raised an brow at him, and a small smile slipped onto his face.

"Do you remember my older siblings, Seize and Mary Ann?" Treize asked.

Zechs paled and let out a groan.

"The crazy ones?"

"Yes." Treize stood up and started to walk around the room. "I'm not sure what happened between the time the suit blew up and the time I woke up, but when I did wake up it was about three or four months later after said event. I opened my eyes to find myself in dim light.. lantern light Milliardo. Mary Ann was sitting there, crocheting and speaking softly to me. The place had no electricity. Hell, that colony only has the minimum of resources, little electricity to keep the gravitation field, and "seasons" running. It's like an Amish colony!" Treize took in a deep breath to calm himself.

Shouting wasn't the slightest bit graceful.

"Anyway, she was sitting there, and the moment I opened my eyes she immediately called in my brother...

_' Seize!' she had called. 'He's awake!'_

_My brother had come running in, and he was beaming._

_'Marvelous! Treize, do you know where you are?'_

"Of course, waking up like that after I had expected to be dead, I hadn't the slightest clue where or 'when' I was..."

_'I don't think I want to know.' I had muttered._

_'Don't be such a baby. You were found floating in the abyss of space, and we were very surprised to see that you had survived at all. We had seen you explode!' she had half sobbed._

"I wasn't even interested in knowing how they had managed to see that, I just wanted out of there. I knew that the only way to leave would be to escape. Those two are so... _'family orientated'_ they'd have never let me leave willingly. Seems as though my mother's insanity carried into them, and thankfully bypassed myself. Alas, after waking, I was recovered, but I had to be rehabilitated. Laying in a bed for months on end, not moving does terrible things to your muscular structure... took weeks for me to even be capable of walking... but, no matter... I discovered quickly that the Preventor group had stopped all satellite transmissions to that colony. I also had no clue who the Preventers group were at that time, until my sister told me."

Zechs followed Treize's story closely, taking in every word. The man's story was far more entertaining than thoughts of the two women in his life he was having difficulties with.

"_'It was started by two women named Lucrezia Noin, and Lady Une. We are lucky to have phone transmission, which is the only thing that they have left us.' She sighed after that. 'They have nearly shut down all minor colonies with minimal residents. Most of those residents would leave, allowing them to fully power down the whole colony. Something about saving funds from unnecessary colonies, when they won't have to be in use for at least another twenty years. But in cases such as ours...where we are not permitted to leave, the power is minimal. But, Seize and I like it this way... it means that our relationship will never be frowned upon again.'_

It goes downhill from there." Treize finished.

He then left his seat, stretching, as he continued to look towards Zechs, judging the man's reactions.

"How did you escape?"

Treize sighed, and nodded thoughtfully.

"I restored an old passenger ship. Took months. It was in bad shape. The residents of that colony are not allowed to leave, so it was never expected to run again. As they assumed that I could not leave, they never bothered watching where I went. After I managed to restore it, and I was almost positive it could make a short trip, I stole it and broke free of the colony. When I arrived at a neighboring functioning colony, I withdrew some money from one of my accounts, thankfully not closed after my assumed death... I suppose I have Une to thank for that, and I was able to get a ticket home. I only just got back into town. I came back as soon as possible. I was missing far longer than I had thought."

Zechs nodded.

"You had one hell of a rough time, especially compared to my 'death'. Une didn't cancel your accounts in case she needed extra emergency funds for the Preventors, her son, and then later Mariemaia. You're damn lucky you left a will, and in doing so left everything to her. That money would have been long gone with anyone else."

"Yes... I owe a lot to Lady...so very much."

"How did you manage a ship restoration on a colony with minimal resources?" The blonde asked, now trying to piece together the holes in the man's story.

"I of course had some assistance, but that is a story for another day. I unfortunately never once heard about the chaos Mariemaia caused, but I _did_ have the pleasure of being told of Lady's condition. She visited the colony and met with my siblings on one occasion. I hadn't known she was there. They knew she was pregnant, and told me as such once she had finally left and they spoke to me next. They regretfully did not tell me that the child was mine, although I suspect that Une herself told them so during her visit. I knew it was possible, that the baby was mine. Our relationship started and ended rather abruptly, and out in space I was not expecting to lay with any woman, let alone Lady Une. But I knew that there was the possibility that she had moved on since my death. They could not tell me how far along she was during her visit."

Zechs frowned.

"That must have been rough. Dorothy was the one to tell me that Une was pregnant. Don't ask me how she found out though; she hardly left my side that entire year. I knew immediately that you must be the father, even if I never once saw a single indicator that you two were ever romantically involved. However, anyone who worked as closely with Lady Une as I would know that without a doubt, that baby was yours. I was actually happy for the woman. She had one last treasured memento from you, and the Khushrenada name would live on. Little did I know you already had a little girl out there."

Treize chuckled.

"Lady Une must have had a tragically rough time since my apparent death. Despite the things I have been told about the events since my demise, I will probably never truly be able to understand the struggles she undertook, and I can only hope that someday I can make it up to her."

"You are far too hard on yourself Treize. I'm sure you did everything in your power to get home in a timely manner. In time, Une _will_ forgive you. After all, she loves you, far more than anything else in the universe, and always has."

Treize smiled.

"I know… I've always known."

Lady Une sunk to the floor outside the door.

She had been standing there the entire time, listening to everything.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-_**

**_Peacecraft Manor: Dining Room_**

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-_**

"And that is exactly why I am kicking you out and why I'm doing this on my own." Hilde growled, pushing Duo out of the dining room. "You've already eaten half of it! So, now I'm forced to go buy more. We are getting married on Saturday and we will need this!" Hilde huffed, slipping on her shoes at the front door and then her coat. "I'll be back, and I expect that those favors are still there when I return, or you are a dead man!"

He didn't argue with her, and watched her leave.

Ever since Quatre had snapped at him, Duo had been rather quiet. This had irked Hilde but she just let it go since Duo was still eating the favors.

He didn't bother eating anymore, as it would only anger her more, and he'd had enough anger thrown at him for the day. Instead, he turned and made his way up the stairs. Along the way, he ran into Trowa who was standing at one of the windows, simply just staring.

"Yo! What's up?" Duo asked, coming to stand next to him.

No answer, which was typical. The only person that could get him to talk was Quatre, unless it was one of the women, then he would politely make conversation. Perhaps Heero too, but he was rarely permitted to be around during one of their conversations...no fun.

"Hilde left to get more of those favor things. I don't understand why she didn't just have Relena help her. Relena offered to buy them and pay for the entire thing and everything, but Hilde just turned her down." he sighed leaning against the wall.

"Is this a cost thing, or the fact that you have to help." Trowa asked.

"Now you say something...I'm just saying, why not take her up on the offer?" Duo sighed and scratched his head. "Did Quatre find Noin?"

"Yes, and I left him to be alone with her. I suggest that you leave them be." Trowa answered. "She is a wreck."

"Where is Quatre now?" Duo asked.

"There." Trowa pointed out the window to a copse of trees, where Duo could just make out Quatre and Noin sitting there, just chatting. "He found her in the ballroom."

"Man, I wouldn't want to be Zechs right now." Duo shuddered. "I can only imagine what Noin will do to him."

"Or what Quatre will do to him." Trowa shook his head. "He's very upset. He only calmed down once he finally saw her."

"Do you think he...?" Duo didn't even get the entire sentence out before Trowa cracked a smile and looked at him.

"He's head over heels."

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-_**

**_Peace Manor - Foyer_**

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-_**

It was rather late at night when the doorbell rang.

Duo had been on his way back up to his room after a midnight snack run, hours after Hilde had returned home. He had gone to the door cautiously, hoping that Heero had finally arrived so he could take his place as best man. Then again, it was Heero, and he was probably already in the building.

Duo looked out the door window and saw an older couple and a man who looked suspiciously like Noin... without breasts.

He chuckled.

'_This could be interesting._' Duo thought to himself.

He slowly opened the door but was immediately pushed aside by the woman, almost knocking him over.

"Where is my baby! My baby needs me!" The woman looked around exasperated.

Duo's eyes bulged.

Had he just let some nutcase into the manor?

'_Damn... Relena's gonna kill me._'

"Lady, do you have any idea what time it is?" He grumbled, moving in front of her.

Of all times to be unarmed.

"Where is my Lucrezia! My Lucrezia!" The woman continued to cry, as she grabbed a hold of Duo's tank top, shaking the man slightly.

At this point, Quatre was making his way down the stairs to the kitchen to fetch some water for himself when he heard the commotion. He stood on the steps and watched as Duo handled the new comers.

"Look, I don't even know who you are talking about, let alone know who the heck _you_ are. You don't just go barging into someone's house that isn't yours, screaming for your baby like a dingo's got it. This ain't Australia babe!" Duo snorted.

"Lucrezia, Lucrezia Noin!" The woman excitedly pulled on Duo's hand. "My daughter! My youngest!"

Quatre slowly turned around and ran back up the stairs and into his room. He opened the door and crept over to Noin's sleeping form in the middle of his bed.

He had offered it to her, and was taking the sofa in the sitting area.

"Ms. Noin?" he asked quietly.

No response, she didn't even twitch.

He sighed.

After all that she had been through, he couldn't blame her for being dead to the world.

He reluctantly tapped her lightly, and she jumped up.

"OH! Quatre, it's just you! What's wrong? Where's the fire?" She asked, looking alarmed.

He chuckled lightly and managed a weak smile.

"No fire...Your mother is downstairs." He answered. "She demands to see you."

Noin stood up very quickly.

She wore Quatre's pajama pants, which were closer to long capri's on her and one of his under shirts. She'd not wanted to chance going back to her- well... Zechs' room.

She raced out the door, Quatre on her heels, his robe off and in hand, in case she got cold. She sped down the stairs and stopped only once she reached the bottom.

"Mama!" Noin exclaimed, leaping off the last step to embrace her mother.

"Lucrezia! How dare he harm you!" The shorter woman said, squeezing her tightly. "_Mia figlia bellissima_."

"Mama." Noin laughed. "I'm alright, honest... And after Duo and Hilde's wedding, I'll be staying with Quatre, so don't worry. I'm already pushing Zechs out of my mind and heart."

"Quatre? Who is this Quatre?" the older woman demanded, looking around in confusion. "Not this braided fool, I hope?"

"Now look here Ma'am-" Duo started, only to be cut off by Noin's laughter.

"Don't worry about him Mom. His name is Duo, and he is harmless." Noin smiled.

Her mother didn't look confident of this.

She looked to Quatre and motioned for him to finish coming down the stairs.

"Mama, this is Quatre Raberba Winner, he has offered a room in his home for me until I can figure out what to do with myself." She smiled at him weakly.

"Are you crazy!" The older woman nearly screamed, catching them all off guard.

Noin's eyes bulged, and she took a step back.

"Mother, there are people sleeping." Luccedio murmured, attempting to calm the woman.

"Laura, this is not the time to shout, be reasonable and calm down, she is a grown woman!" the older Noin, the man, whispered.

"Anthony, don't you dare! Lucrezia, you _will_ come home!"

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

_**Khushrenada Estate**_

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

"You have to tell her the truth." Zechs said shaking his head sadly. "I'm sure that's best now."

"What do you mean?" Treize questioned.

Zechs sighed and squeezed the bridge of his nose.

"I told Noin that I was taken in by some random colony drifters, when I was truly taken in by Dorothy. I should have told her the truth from the start."

"Tell who the truth?" Treize questioned, leaning forward and placing his chin on his knuckles.

_Hadn't they been talking about him and Une?_

"Noin." He answered. "Then maybe she would understand what had happened."

_Of course... they'd gone completely off tangent._

Treize sighed.

"What did you do?" Treize paused a moment and then looked Zechs in the eye. "How did she find out?"

"I slept with Dorothy, and Noin walked in on us." Zechs sighed, rather annoyed.

"Hell hath no wrath than a woman scorned." Treize said looking at him. "She will never forgive you." Treize tsked, crossing his legs the other direction.

"Une forgave you for being with Leia."

"First of all, that was eight years ago. Second, Lady Une was not in the picture during that brief encounter. She wasn't in my life until she was about seventeen. As it stands, she will never forgive me for the recent situation." He sat back in his seat and shook his head. "But I wasn't cheating on her."

"But I need Noin to forgive me! I never should have."

"Who else would have taken care of you?" Treize asked. "Dorothy has been after you since we were kids. If she hadn't gone out to find you, dead or alive, you could have very well died just like everyone thought you had. Epyon would have only held oxygen for so long, and in the suit's condition, it would have only been a matter of time before the walls caved and the sea rushed in."

"I was about thirteen when I met her. I hardly believe I was a child." Zechs answered. "And I was fully prepared for death when Epyon crashed into the sea... ask Yuy if you must, he was the last man I spoke with."

"You had two women vying for your heart, Zechs. One of them Lucrezia, the other Dorothy. You chose Noin, but you also chose to cheat on her during the time the two of you were together, and then you went with Dorothy. Who do you love more?"

"Noin, of course." Zechs scoffed.

"Then, I believe friend, it is time to let her go."

"Pardon?" Zechs did a double take. "How does that make sense?" Zechs looked perplexed for a moment.

"If you love her, then let her go. You have a hard time staying faithful to her, why prolong her pain?" Treize shook his head. "I also don't believe that she could ever fully forgive you after this."

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-_**


	5. Now That We're Done

_**This has take me forever! I've been so busy with school and papers that it is not even funny! Ryu, however, has been busy with his own things. I have posted a few things over the last few months, but I wrote that out of having a bit of time. When I edit, I need to get it done in one sitting and this is what I sat down to do today! **_

_**I would also like to share the news that I am applying to study in Australia for a semester and I have been nominated to study for a semester in Japan! I can't wait till next year! I get to see a part of the world that I have never seen, and it will be fantastical! I can not wait! This semester will be focused on my second major, International Studies. **_

**_Disclaimer: We do not own Gundam Wing, unless it's a character you do not recognize from the show. If we did, trust me, if we did, I'd be on a yacht somewhere and not attending college. Ryu... Ryu would probably be the lead singer of a band... where the keyboardist is hotness... _**

**_Chapter Five: Now That We're Done_**

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-_**

**_Peacecraft Manor: Front Steps/Foyer_**

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-_**

"It looks as though we have returned at a poor time." Heero sighed as he opened the door and held it for Relena. She looked at him a moment as she walked passed and then caught wind of the argument that was taking place in her foyer.

Relena looked on as Noin argued with her mother.

Pagan, having parked the car, came up behind them carrying Relena's bag with him.

"Thank you Pagan, I'll take it from here. You should get some sleep. This is going to be a long week, alright?" She turned away from the spectacle before them and smiled at the man as he nodded.

"Yes, it is best that I do so. Mr. Maxwell seems to find it fun for me to drive through town with him hanging out of the roof of the limo and lamenting about the color of the limo itself." He chuckled, making his way up the front steps.

Heero sighed and shook his head.

"I wonder what has happened." Relena murmured as she returned her gaze so as to watch the scene before them.

"I can only assume that Noin's mother caught wind of the situation between Zechs and her daughter. In the real world, mothers tend to over-react in such situations, clearly this is not the exception." Heero frowned, and took a quick glance at Duo.

"Hmm..." Relena gave a small nod.

"I'm going to go rescue Duo before he does something stupid. He seems ready to launch himself at the woman at any moment. Noin is unstable enough without Duo raging war on her mother." He muttered, and took off into a jog towards the braided man.

Relena gave a small giggle, and walked around the quarreling group, heading up the stairs.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-_**

**_Khushrenada Estate_**

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-_**

"I don't understand why you couldn't have just told me the truth." Une yelled as she paced the length of the bedroom, her robe fluttering with the movement. Treize sat on the edge of the bed, watching her. She stopped directly in front of him. "Do I mean that little to you?"

"Lady..." He stood up and took a step towards her.

Une raised a hand to silence him.

"I am not done." She was getting even more agitated. "I need to know the truth. I need to know what I am to you. Am I still just a soldier? A love affair? What am I Treize?"

"You are neither of those things." He said calmly. "You are the mother of my children." He tried to pull her into his arms, but she pulled out of his reach. He was not gaining any points.

"Is that it?" She glared. "Is that all that I'll ever be? Some woman that just happened to…"

He gave a heavy sigh and looked away a moment to rethink his strategy.

"What do you want from me?" He looked at her. He could see the hurt in her eyes and knew that now was the time to surrender. "I need to know what the right answer is, so that I'll stop making you feel so hostile."

"What is it that you think I want to hear Treize!" She nearly screamed, nearly sobbing at this point. "How blatantly clear do I need to make this? I…" She glared up at him for a brief moment before drew in a ragged breath, her throat clenching. "I need to know if I hold the same place in your heart that you hold in mine. I cannot pretend that this… whatever this is… is going to work, if it is not." She waved her hands around them.

"Lady." He took her hands and pulled her to him, tilting her chin so that he was gazing deep into her eyes. "There is nothing more than I can give to have you forgive me." He murmured, leaning down, and brushing his lips gently against hers. He rested his head against her forehead a moment and shut his eyes. "All I can do... is promise you that I will never leave, never again. I love you."

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-_**

**_Peacecraft Manor_**

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-_**

"Why does she have to do that!" Noin huffed, throwing her hands into the air as she and Quatre returned to his- now _their_ room.

She threw herself onto the edge of the bed and placed her head in her hands. He sighed in response and simply listened to the woman vent.

"She has no idea what I have been through during the last few years. How could she? She was too busy taking care of Dad..." she groaned as a tear rolled down her cheek.

Quatre gave a weak smile.

"Ms. Noin, your mother is simply trying to look out for you..." Quatre murmured, sitting down beside her. "She loves you, like any other mother loves their child."

Noin let out a soft whine.

"I know." She sighed. "But still, where does she get off telling me to move back home? That is not her decision to make. I'm a grown woman for Christ's sake!"

Quatre wasn't sure how to answer. He had never known his mother, and had resented his father most of his life. He barely knew the truth about his own coming about, and he barely knew his father at that. Granted, he was raised by the man, but in comparison to now, he had been a complete spoiled, rotten, brat as a child, and ran away from his own parental problems.

"Because she loves you. It's enough of an excuse." Quatre said quietly.

"I'm not moving home." Noin snapped, looking up and meeting his gaze. "There is no room at home. They know this."

"My offer still stands." Quatre grinned sheepishly, slipping an arm around her. "As long you want to stay."

"Thank you, Quatre." She smiled, and leaned into him.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-_**

**_Mexico City: Airport_**

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-_**

"Let's go Woman!" Wufei demanded as he and Sally made their way through the swamped airport. He was about ten paces or so ahead of her, having cleared security just before her and had only waited a few moments afterwards to be sure she was behind him.

"My, are we being impatient?" Sally laughed as she caught up with the younger man.

He snorted.

"Well, if you had not packed every damn thing that you owned, we would have already been there by now. Typical woman." He sneered.

Sally snorted and shook her head, sending an amused look his way as he stopped to wait for her to catch up completely.

"I'm sorry, but I was under the impression that we were not going to return." She huffed, walking past him and gave her ticket to the check in woman. "Did I tell you what happened with Noin and Zechs?" She asked, Wufei following behind her now.

"No, and I'd rather not hear the gossip." He said taking his boarding pass from the woman and following Sally on to the plane.

"Too bad." She chuckled, rolling her eyes. "Apparently, Noin walked in on Zechs and Dorothy." She laughed.

"Isn't that a shame." He muttered.

They walked down the isle of the cabin, making their way to their seats. They sat down, and quickly buckled up before Sally gave a heavy sigh.

"Could you be a little more interested in what I have to say?" Sally asked, shooting a glare at him.

"I'm here, aren't I?" Wufei looked annoyed, and just crossed his arms behind his head, leaning back into his seat.

Sally only squeezed the bridge of her nose in frustration, and continued.

"Well, anyway, Noin has decided to stay with Quatre, until she finds a suitable place of her own."

Wufei snorted again, and rolled his eyes.

"I'm sure that was Winner's idea, and I'm almost positive he has his own ulterior motives behind it." He smirked, closing his eyes.

"I can't believe you would say something like that about sweet sensitive Quatre!" She gasped, smacking the man on the shoulder.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-_**

**_Peacecraft Manor: Sitting Room_**

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-_**

Heero had approached Duo carefully, from behind so as to avoid detection by the quarreling family. He had chosen to grab Duo by the braid, flipping him around and covering up his mouth to muffle his protests as he dragged him throughout the manor. After making it back into the sitting room, he shoved him down roughly on the couch, where Duo landed with a grunt, and Heero released his mouth.

"Man, what the heck is your problem!" he shouted accusingly.

Heero shrugged it off, and sat on the couch across from Duo.

"Best to keep out of their family business. I'm not sure what brought you in on it, but it wasn't your place to be..."

"But- but _she_ started it!" Duo gasped. "That damn woman came bursting through the door like some nutcase, and had the nerve to insult _me_! I did nothing to her!" He sputtered.

"Still, this is Noin's problem. Stay out of it."

Duo's eyes narrowed.

"So... you want me to move onto other topics eh? Well then Buddy... I happened to notice, despite all the commotion that you and Relena came home. Together mind you, at the same time, from the same car. Soooo, what were you two doing out, alone, together hmm?" He wagged his eyebrows.

Heero glared.

"Nothing."

Duo raised an eyebrow, and a grin slowly snuck onto his face.

"You said that awful quickly Heero. Hell, what am I saying? You actually answered. Know what that means? Hmm? That you are TOTALLY lying. How do I know? Because you don't normally lie...hell, I don't think you ever have. So, you're bad at it!" He laughed happily. "Well, I won't press you any further, I don't have a death wish, just... congrats!" he snickered, leaping off of the couch and out of the room before Heero could think of a way to respond.

In the end, Heero just sat there, staring in the direction the man had gone.

And then he blinked.

_What just happened?_

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-_**

**_Peacecraft Manor: Quatre's Quarters_**

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-_**

Quatre sat on his bed, typing away on his laptop and trying to keep up with company events that had been occurring whilst he was on leave. Everything seemed in order, and he was glad that he had such reliable people working for him. He was also thankful that he could put anyone of his sisters in charge and trust them to run the company as steadily as he could.

He had received a video message from Rasid, letting him know that they were alright, despite minor disturbances, one of which clearly involved Abdul, who had obviously over indulged himself in the Araq, and a gaggle of belly dancer girls, as they had sped past the screen behind Rasid as he talked.

The man had pretended not to notice, but Quatre could easily see that it had disturbed him.

Apparently, leading forty men clearly had its times of distress.

"I cannot believe that _you_ are actually _still_ here!" Zechs' voice rang out, interrupting Quatre's train of thought.

The blond looked up from his laptop, staring at the door with wide eyes.

Zechs had been so loud; it had seemed as if he were standing right outside the bedroom door, and in the small sitting area.

"It's not like I have anywhere else to go, Zechs!" Noin spat back. "I mean, in _I am _Duo and Hilde's wedding. Don't worry, as soon as the wedding is over, I'll leave. The last thing I want is to be trapped within the same house as you. You're treating me unfairly! It's not like I caused this problem!"

Quatre now ran to his door, slamming the laptop shut, and he pressed his ear to the door, leaning against the wooden door frame.

"No, definitely not you, noooo, you didn't cause any issues!" Zechs' voice dripped with sarcasm.

Quatre could hear the hurt squeak that slipped past the woman's lips.

They were indeed right outside in the corridor, if only a few doors down. Quatre could only assume that Noin had been on her way back from the kitchen when Zechs had seen her.

"I'm not the one who was cheating! So I don't understand why you are mad at me! I'm the one who has been hurt by this!" Noin threw at him.

It was at this point that Quatre came out of his room. It was quite obvious that he wasn't the only one in the audience for this argument.

Relena stood in her bedroom doorway, clad in her pajamas and robe. Duo and Hilde had poked their heads out of their door, Duo grinning from ear to ear, and Trowa stood in the hallway beside Relena, leaning against the wall.

"What happened?" Quatre asked, slipping around the argument and approaching Relena.

"I think she was coming up from the kitchen and he just started in on her." Relena whispered. "I can't believe that he is blaming HER!" She hissed.

"He needs to stop." Quatre growled, turning around.

Trowa quickly placed a hand on his shoulder, and Quatre turned to look at him. He just shook his head.

"Let them be, you can comfort her afterwards." Trowa said in a low voice.

Quatre sighed, but stayed put. He couldn't believe that Zechs was trying to pin _his _infidelity on Noin. She had done nothing but worship the ground that he walked on, for years, so he had heard.

"Oh no, you weren't cheating. Just sucking face with a younger man whilst still in a relationship with me. I'll have you know, 'Ms. I Wasn't Cheating', it wasn't you I was cheating on, Noin." Zechs shot back. "You were the other woman this time."

"This time?" Noin screamed in disbelief. "You've done this before? What were their names?"

"It was the same person, Noin! Every single time!" Zechs yelled.

"HOW COULD YOU!" Noin screamed through a sob. "Why? What is so wrong with me that you needed someone else? That you needed Dorothy Catalonia of all people!" She hissed, tears now running down her face.

"It was never you that I was in love with, Noin." Zechs muttered, then he turned and stormed down the hall way.

Noin picked up a vase on the nearest pedestal, and threw it at him. It slammed into the man's shoulder as he spun off, and bounced off him crashing into the wall.

"I HATE YOU!" Noin screamed, crumpling to the floor.

Quatre was there to catch her.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-_**

**_Khushrenada Estate_**

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-_**

Une awoke the next morning wrapped in the arms of the man she had once thought was dead. She turned around to face his sleeping nude form, breathing the scent that was unique, and his alone.

She gasped when she found him awake, and blushed a deep crimson.

"Good Morning, Mi Lady." Treize chuckled, leaning in for a kiss.

"Good morning..." She answered. She'd smiled when he kissed her.

"We have a duty to our children to be awake and at breakfast. As well as my having to be to the Preventers headquarters." She sighed, sitting up.

She slowly stood, and took the blanket with her.

"If you want, you could come with me. Then you wouldn't have to putter around the house with nothing to do."

"What will the children do?" Treize asked, a small grin on his face as he watched her slowly pace the room, the sheet trailing across the floor like a long gown..

"Well, Mari is home schooled by tutors, and this lasts as long as she wants, but if she ends it, she'll be sent to a private academy. And... Trent comes with me." Une slipped into the bathroom and started the shower. "Then, at the end of the day, I come home, feed the children and then relax. I honestly miss the days of having a schedule to follow from the time I wake up till I go to bed. Then again, this is a bit more relaxing, and some variation is good for me. And if I were you, I'd put some clothes on. You'll scar Mari's minds, first twenty-four hours ever of seeing her father, the last thing she need is to see you naked." She giggled.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-_**

**_Khushrenada Estate: Breakfast Hall_**

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-_**

"I'm not eating this." Mariemaia pushed the plate away from her. She looked at her adoptive mother waiting for a response. She was going to see exactly how far she could get with this little tirade, if she were to get anywhere at all.

"Mari, eat what is given to you." Une sighed and shot her a stern look.

"I don't want it." She retorted. "I don't even like eggs."

"Yes, you do. You've eaten them tons of times in my presence. Don't do this to me this morning. I've had enough stress." Une placed her fork down, it was taking all her patience not to slap the girl. "Now Mariemaia, eat your breakfast."

"Just because I've eaten them, does not mean that I like them! I don't have to listen to you." The red head said in a low voice, crossing her arms and glaring up at the woman. She knew she had just hit the right buttons and it was only a matter of time till the former Oz Colonel blew a gasket. It was a game of wills that she was willing to play.

Treize just watched in horror as the scene unfolded. He knew Lady Une enough that he could tell when she had reached her limit of civility, and she had barely any patience to insubordination. If the woman didn't slap the girl, he would be very much surprised, but could feel that it was coming, he just knew it.

"I am your mother, and you will listen to me." Une placed her napkin beside her plate, stood up and rounded to face the girl completely. "And how dare you take that tone with me. You are not the head of this household, you will not talk to me like I am some servant you can boss around. Now, you will sit there and _eat_ your breakfast. Just imagine, for one measly second, how many people in this galaxy have very little to eat! How many people that would just _die_ for those eggs you are refusing? Some people don't even have a single egg to eat in a week Mari. Had you succeeded in your quest to conquer the world, it would be _your_ responsibility as it's leader to solve those hunger issues. Doesn't that make you rethink this whole egg situation?" She raised an eyebrow at the girl.

"You are not my mother." Mari said through gritted teeth. She had lost, just the mere mention of what had happened just a few months ago was enough to break her will. She watched as Une's eyes widened and she clenched her fists at her sides. She had never seen the woman so angry so hurt, she instantly regretted the words.

"Mariemaia Khushrenada, go to your room. NOW!" She then turned to one of the servants. The girl rolled away from the table and rolled out of the room. Une faced the servant who had rushed in to clean the spot that Mariemaia had just vacated. "You are _not _to give her anything for her morning meal, or she will never learn. Such disrespect."

"Ma'am." He quickly finished cleaning the area and left the room.

Une returned to her seat, sat down, and continued to eat.

"Such restraint." Treize murmured. He then eyed her cautiously. The old Une would have snapped and slapped the girl. She had changed so much after being shot, and it seemed as though she'd changed so much more after his disappearance. He wondered if the baby had had anything to do with that change as well. Not that it was a bad thing, if anything, he loved the new Lady Une even more. She seemed more graceful.

_'I love when she's graceful about things_._'_

"Is she normally like this?" Treize asked. He noticed that she had a tear that had started to fall. He had never truly seen Lady Une cry. Mariemaia had truly hurt Lady Une, he wondered idly if he had ever done the same to her.

Une grumbled slightly but answered.

"Every once in a while, when she thinks she can get away with things... She's still adjusting to a life of being a child, not being in charge." Une shook her head. "She likes to test my patience."

Treize chuckled.

"Most children do." He smiled.

"So do a few generals I know." Une muttered mostly to herself.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-_**

**_In the Air..._**

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-_**

"What would you like to drink, Sir?" A young woman, perhaps in her mid-twenties, stood over Wufei, a grin plastered on her face. She leaned forward and rested a hand on the back of his seat.

He turned his head to the left to observe her carefully. He then leaned deeper into the back of his seat and crossed his arms, snorting slightly.

"E-Excuse me...sir?" She questioned again, standing up straight and pulled her hand away from his seat as if it were on fire. Something told her that he was not an ordinary passenger, then again, he was seated in first class.

Sally turned towards Wufei and shot him a peculiar look.

"Honestly? Could you have not acquired a better job? One less degrading? Typical woman. Choosing a job where you walk up and down isles as you flit through the clouds, flicking your hair back and forth, serving people food and drinks like any other waitress, while your short skirt rides up your ass."

Sally choked on her peanuts.

The stewardess flushed a deep crimson, and subconsciously, reached behind her to adjust her skirt.

"Sir, I don't- I don't understand?" She stumbled over her words. "I just... wanted to know what you would have liked to drink." Her voice cracked multiple times as she sputtered, and Sally was still recovering from the shock of what had just happened.

Wufei seemed unfazed.

"Why would I trust anything you serve me? I don't know you. Just because the other fools on this flight are trusting enough to take food from strangers in a non-secure area, eight miles above the rest of civilization, with no medical equipment on hand, doesn't mean I'll be as stupid." He huffed, closing his eyes once more.

Sally's mouth had dropped.

The stewardess seemed on the verge of tears.

"You- you think I'd try and _poison _you!" She gasped, total disbelief on her face.

This seemed to knock Sally out of her slight daze.

"_Wufei_!" She gasped. "What is your problem! Apologize immediately! How can you be so rude? If you don't want anything, just say so, and leave it at that! Honestly!"

He cracked an eye open to look at her.

"Because, Woman, I was trying to make a point. It's ridiculous how these women degrade themselves. Not just here on this flight but most women in existence are stupid fools. Almost all women are weak. It just so happens, that the one before us... is both." He stated bluntly.

This was all the poor woman could take, and she shot off towards the bathroom.

She did not return.

"Wufei." Sally growled, leaning towards the man.

"Relax Woman... you, are fortunately neither." He yawned, and shut both eyes once more.

Sally stopped, and looked at him oddly once more.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-_**

**_Peacecraft Manor: Dining Room_**

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-_**

Everyone in the Manor sat in the dining room, slowly starting on their breakfast, including the Noin family.

Much to Relena's displeasure, she could feel the electricity shooting across the room between Noin and her brother, and oddly enough, between her brother and Quatre. If that were not enough, Mrs. Noin kept glaring at not only Duo but also Zechs.

_'Could everyone just get along? At least for breakfast? Is that so much to ask?'_

She sighed.

'_Great, I'm beginning to think like Quatre_'

Heero watched her carefully, ready to intervene if anything went haywire. He allowed Zechs to live and try his hand at co-existing in the real world only by her grace. If he had had the choice, he would have made sure the man was six feet underground encased in cement and steel. This would be to ensure that he wouldn't rise from the dead, ever again.

Noin reached for her cup of coffee, and just as her hand touched the handle, Zechs decided to speak his mind.

"I want you out of my house." Zechs stated calmly, eyes closed. It was a long, silent moment before he opened them, his ice blue eyes seemingly turned to stone.

Everyone froze, and Noin stopped mid motion, her plum orbs staring into ice.

Mrs. Noin rose from her seat, seemingly ready to launch herself at the man, but was pulled back down by her husband.

"Milliardo, do not start this at the breakfast table." Relena said icily, shooting him a warning glare. "And it is _my_ house, and I will decide who will and who will not stay here. You forfeited your right to this house when you gave up your name, Brother." She hissed, turning towards the shocked woman. "Ms. Noin, you are free to stay as long as you wish."

"Thank you, Ms. Relena." Noin smiled.

"It's rightfully my house just as much as it is yours. Had I not decided to spare the Peacecraft name of my bloody deeds, everything would be rightfully mine as the son of the family, Relena. It may not be mine as far as most are concerned, but I am still your older brother." Zechs huffed at his sister. "I will also have a say in who-"

"Milliardo, I can easily have you escorted off of _my_ property." She glared at him. "By force if needed.

Heero's right hand twitched at his side, resisting the urge to pull his pistol out and enforce that escort.

Quatre shifted uneasily in his seat and watched the two siblings argue with worry.

Duo was now eating handfuls of almonds like popcorn as he watched. For him, this was likely to be the most exciting part of the day. Noin's brother, Luccedio, seemed to do the same.

"We really shouldn't be fighting during the first meal of the day." He murmured. "It sets a bad tone for the rest."

Zechs snorted, and turned his attention towards the other blonde.

"Maybe if you hadn't decided to sleep with my girlfriend, there wouldn't be a fight brewing this morning."

Quatre, so shocked with the accusation, dropped his fork, scattering its contents across the table cloth before him.

Mrs. Noin let out a gasp of outrage at this, and turned towards her daughter.

Noin paled and shook her head frantically at her, mouthing 'I swear!'

"I can't believe you would accuse me of being so crude and insensitive to Ms. Noin's feelings! I would never take advantage of her like that right after you... you..." He drew in a deep breath to calm himself. "Regardless, I believe you gave the rights to that relationship up the moment you decided to bed Dorothy." Quatre stood up, throwing his napkin on to the table, further scattering his meal. "Not to mention, I spent my night asleep, on one of the sofas, in my sitting room. Unlike you, I am a proper gentleman!"

"Yes you are Dear!" Mrs. Noin nodded in approval.

Luccedio whooped in his seat, until elbowed by his father.

By this time, Duo was grinning like a madman and Hilde wacked him on the shoulder.

"Yes… I'm so sure that's where you slept, Winner." Zechs retorted.

By this point, everyone had stopped eating, and was staring at the two blondes.

"She deserves more than you! She'll always deserve more than you." Quatre shook his head and retreated from the table.

"It is not as if I wanted her back to begin with." Zechs spat. "I planned on staying with Dorothy. _she_ is the one who threw herself at _me_."

Quatre stopped and spun back around.

The look in his eye prompted Trowa to stand immediately and watch him carefully, prepared to grab him if necessary.

Mr. Noin, on the other hand tensed, and placed his fork back onto his plate. He furrowed his brow, and forced himself to stay in his seat, all the while holding his own son in place.

"How how dare you." Quatre seethed, his aquamarine eyes narrowing. "If you didn't want her, you should have told her! I highly doubt she would have forced you to stay with her! She _loved_ you! If letting you go meant your happiness, she would have given you up! But instead of doing the right thing, you decided to string her along!"

"Oh please, this is coming from you, the one who has clearly been waiting for her to be free since you met her, like I haven't been watching you. And yet, when I died, you didn't even take the opportunity to make her yours. Would have saved me a hell of a lot of grief!" Zechs sneered.

Quatre looked to Noin sadly, and turned back to Zechs with a fierce glare.

"I happen to believe that she deserved her time to grieve your loss. I am not a sycophant like you!" Quatre took a step forward, his fists clenched. He was ready to punch him, if allowed anywhere near the man, if not stopped by Trowa who watched him closely.

Duo's eyes bulged, and he nudged Hilde gently.

She turned to him red faced.

"What is he thinking? Man, Zechs has like... a foot and a half on him, and at least a hundred pounds!" He whispered to her.

Her eyes narrowed at him, and she rubbed her temples.

"It's not worth it Quatre." Noin said quietly placing a hand on his arm.

Quatre stopped, turned, and stormed off in annoyance.

Duo looked disappointed.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-_**

**_Preventer HQ_**

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-_**

"All we need to do now is check in with Une, and then we can continue on our way to Relena's." Sally said with a sigh as they made their way through the doors of headquarters.

Wufei kept quiet, and this unnerved Sally.

He'd gone to sleep soon after the incident with the stewardess, and had slept until the plane landed. Or at least, she was pretty sure he been asleep. He could have been faking it or meditating, either way it had appeared that he had been asleep.

She'd had to slip past him at one point to retrieve the poor woman from the bathroom, who had been a crying mess upon her arrival. She'd successfully cleaned her up, and gotten her back out on the floor before anyone took much notice.

"How can you live with such a horrid man?" The woman had asked her.

"I have a lot of restraint." she'd laughed.

It _would_ have appeared that they were a couple, she supposed...

After a silent walk through the building, and a long, awkward elevator ride, they had arrived at Une's office at last.

Sally gave a quick knock, and then stepped in, Wufei close behind her.

"Hello, you would not believe the fight here- oh my god..." Sally gasped stopping in her tracks.

Wufei gave a groan from behind her.

"Honestly Woman, will you stop over reacting to things?" He grumbled, stepping out from behind her.

He took one look in front of him in Une's direction, and froze.

"Well...damn…" He murmured in shocked awe.

"I'm glad to see you're well, Wufei." Treize smiled.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-_**

**_Peace Manor_**

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-_**

"I want a peaceful household for the next twenty four to forty eight hours or so help me Zechs!" Relena said standing up from the breakfast table.

"Where are you going?" Mrs. Noin demanded.

"I've lost my appetite." Relena growled, pushing her chair in and turning to leave.

"Sit down." Mrs. Noin demanded.

Relena froze, and turned toward the woman.

"E-excuse me?" Relena asked out of shock. No one spoke to her that way, she was the Queen, the ruler of the Galaxy, she had never been spoken to in this manner, not since she left her adoptive mother.

"You are far too skinny. Now eat." Mrs. Noin motioned for the girl to eat. "Someone go retrieve that Quatre, he needs a bit of stuffing himself."

Relena instantly sat back in her chair, Noin shooting her an apologetic glance.

Trowa rose from his seat, and Mrs. Noin eyed him.

"Don't worry ma'am, I'll return, I'm just off to retrieve Quatre."

Mrs. Noin was content with this answer, and waved him off.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-_**

**_Peace Manor: Quatre's Quarters_**

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-_**

"No, she's going to be living with us. I've already invited her." Quatre said while staring at his sister on the vid phone.

His sister sighed and smiled at him.

"Quatre, don't bite off more than you can chew, alright?." Iria replied. "I can't stand to see you get hurt, little brother."

"I'm not exactly sure the other twenty-eight agree with you on that." Quatre laughed. "I'll be home a few days after Duo and Hilde's wedding, and she will be with me."

"I'll see you then." She smiled, and the screen went blank.

Quatre sighed.

His sister was overly concerned about his current issues, but it did help being able to talk to at least one rational person.

"How is she?" Trowa asked, standing in the doorway.

Quatre nearly fell out of his chair.

"Trowa!" he whined. "You keep doing that, make some noise when you walk, seriously." he groaned, steadying himself.

Trowa cracked a small smile.

"Force of habit. Mrs. Noin requests your return to breakfast. She fears you'll waste away if you don't gain twenty pounds instantly in her presence."

"Seriously?" Quatre raised an eyebrow.

He had a small and petite body, not malnourished.

"Seriously, come on, let's go. Relena's enduring all the weight talk as we speak. Best not leave her as the only victim. Heero's been antsy all morning, for whatever reason. I think he's getting stir crazy." he trailed off.

Quatre gave a weak smile.

"Yeah, I think so too."

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-_**

**_Preventers HQ_**

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-_**

"I should have seen this coming!" Wufei continued to complain, pacing back and forth across the office.

Sally stood frozen in the doorway, and Une and Treize still sat calmly at her desk.

"Where the hell were you when your daughter tried to damn us all to hell!"

"Wufei, stop." Sally said, raising a hand to his chest to stop him.

"Woman, I expect answers! After all the hell we went through, I think we deserve them!"

"Wufei... I'm sure he's got a perfectly good explanation-"

"Sally! He used _me _to kill himself! I was _there_! The whole damn suit went up in smoke! Don't you think-" He paused momentarily. "I would have known! If he had survived, I would have known!" He stood, catching his breath.

Sally gave him a small, sympathetic smile.

"I was on a colony that I never want to go back to." Treize answered. "I had no idea about Mariemaia until I came back yesterday. I was just as shocked as all of you likely were about the whole thing. From what I hear, you were in the center of it all. I'm sorry."

"How did you get back?" Wufei demanded.

"I think we should be leaving." Sally murmured, pulling on Wufei's arm.

"I want to know the answers." Wufei said standing his ground and yanking his arm away roughly.

"Let's go, Wufei, you can get the full story another time, when you can stay calm about it." Sally gently pulled him out of the office, and Wufei stared at the man until the door shut.

"I believe he's angry with me." Treize sighed.

"I was angry with him for some time, over the same reasons. It passed, as will this." Une smiled at him.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-_**

**_Peace Manor: Relena's Quarters_**

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-_**

"I'm not sure I like that woman." Relena sighed, slipping back into her room.

Heero leaned against the door frame, watching her rummage through her closet, in search of her rehearsal dress for later in the evening.

"She has good intentions. You don't even look a hundred pounds. You're thin, even for your height, as is Quatre. She's right to worry."

She turned to him and frowned.

"Do you always have to be so blunt?" She sighed. "And for your information, I'm ninety seven." She grumbled.

Heero glared, and she turned back to the closet.

"Eighty seven."

She froze.

"What?"

"You're eighty seven, not ninety seven."

Her eye twitched.

"Heero, how? You can't possibly tell by looking at me, and I haven't had a checkup since the Mariemaia incident!" She whined, and threw a dress bag onto her bed.

He stared at her for a long moment, then sighed.

"You were eighty two at the time of that last checkup. You'd been under severe stress from being kidnaped and held captive for an extended period of time, and were eating far less than normal. It's understandable." Relena moved to interrupt him, but he raised a hand to silence her. "Since then, you've regained your original weight. However, you've also managed to gain and inch or so to your hips, and your breast size has increased, accounting for the additional weight. Regardless, you _should _ eat more, and worry about things less."

She blushed, and stood frozen, staring at the man.

"I'll," She paused a moment and then looked at him. "Keep that in mind.".

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-_**

**_Peace Manor: Quatre's Quarters_**

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-_**

Quatre had calmed down since this morning's argument with Zechs, and he was now looking forward to spending some of the day with Noin. This evening was the dress rehearsal for the wedding and he knew that since she was banned from her former living space, that she would need something to wear that night.

The bedroom door opened, and Noin slipped in before shutting the door once more.

"Ms. Noin, would you like to go out today? Get out of this madness?" Quatre asked.

"I have nothing to wear." Noin answered quickly.

She walked into the bathroom, and started the water for the shower.

"Wear what you had on yesterday. You can get some more clothes while we are out." Quatre insisted.

"Quatre, I don't want to spend your money." Noin poked her head out the bathroom door, giving him a stern look.

"I insist." Quatre stated. "You can't wear the same thing every single day. Ms. Relena is much shorter than you, she can't possibly have anything for you to wear, and sadly enough, so am I." He eyed his pajama pants, turned pajama capris on Noin.

"Alright. You win, but I don't have to like it" She chuckled, shutting the door to the bathroom.

"I never said you had to." he smiled after her.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-_**

**_Peace Manor: Interior Office_**

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-_**

"Relena, I want her out of here." Zechs demanded of his sister as he followed her into her office.

Relena sat down at her desk, and began to read through the day's set of paperwork.

"Ms. Noin will stay here as long as she wants. I don't see how she faulted you in any way. If you have issues with my decision, you may remove your things and live elsewhere. I'm sure you will not have too much trouble finding a place to stay. I know _one_ human being that seems to desire your presence."

"You cannot remove me from my own home." Zechs seethed.

"On the contrary, I can." Relena stopped and glanced up at him. "Please, Milliardo, keep civil and you can stay. Simple as that."

Zechs snarled, and walked out of the office, slamming the door as he went.

He was not at all pleased with his sisters alliance with Noin.

"What is it with these women and sticking together!" Zechs asked aloud.

"I side with Noin on this one." Came a monotone voice from the shadows.

"Yuy, this is not the time." Zechs grumbled, walking down the corridor.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-_**

**_Quatre's Limo_**

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-_**

"Thank you so much for everything." Noin said. "You really didn't need to do this."

"Seriously Ms. Noin, there is no need to thank me." Quatre laughed. He was just happy to see that she was smiling. He knew that this would help her. He had experience with this sort of thing.

"Oh, before I forget. I bought this for you." He pulled out a blue box.

"Whatever it is Quatre, it's too much. I can't accept any more gifts from you." She said putting her hands up and motioning that enough was enough.

"Please?" He asked, opening the box.

He revealed a Tiffany's set, a simple diamond and pearl necklace, and matching earrings. There was a pearl with a diamond topper.

"I thought that you could wear it tonight, it would go very nicely with that dress you bought."

"Quatre, seriously this is too much." Noin murmured, gently taking the box from him.

"Ms. Noin, please." Quatre smiled at her and she slipped the box into one of the bags.

"Thank you." She kissed his cheek.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-_**

Soon after, they had arrived back at the manor, and started up the stairs to their now shared room.

It was nearly time for the first rehearsal of the day.

"There you are!" Noin was greeted by Sally, Wufei close behind her.

Wufei ignored Noin completely, and instead looked past her at Quatre, and raised an eyebrow. Quatre noticed his gaze and blushed, and instead turned to face Sally.

"Where have you been? Oh!" She smiled, seeing Quatre come up beside Noin.

"It's not what you think." Noin smiled. "We're just friends."

"For now." Sally said with a mischievous grin. She then turned and headed towards the chapel, Wufei at her side.

"What was that about?" Quatre asked Noin.

"I'm not entirely sure." She answered honestly.

"Shall I take these up to Master Quatre's quarters?" A servant asked Noin.

"Please." Noin answered.

They were already running a bit behind. There would be plenty of time after the rehearsal to prepare for that night's Dinner Rehearsal.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-_**

"Alright, since both Dorothy and Zechs have removed themselves from the bridal party, and just want to attend, we'll have to pair Quatre and Noin up." Hilde said in an exasperated tone.

"I didn't even know Dorothy was in the bridal party." Duo commented.

"That is due to you never listening." Hilde said. "So, it will be Mariemaia first, followed by Wufei and Sally, Lady Une and Trowa, Quatre and Noin, and then Heero and Relena. Duo, you will stand up here by Father O'Malley."

"What about Trent?" Une asked.

"Right, do we have anyone who can carry the boy?"

"Why not Luccedio?" Noin suggested.

"Sure." Hilde said with a smile.

The chapel rehearsal went on without a hitch, and everything went smoothly, and then some.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

**_Authors Note: What did everyone think? Please leave a review, they really do help and lift our spirits!_**


End file.
